Return of the Samurai Seven
by colossalblackening
Summary: 6 years have passed since the war between the samurai and the capital had ended. The Nobuseri had fallen and peace was brought to the people of Kanna Village. After 6 years a new threat is arising and when Kirara asks the samurai to save their village once more, Kambei decides to recruit four new samurai to replace the ones they've lost. KatsushiroxKirara
1. the return

**Return of the Samurai Seven**

_**A/N: this story is based on the 1966's film "Return of the Magnificent Seven" starring Yul Brynner. The plot will follow the movies; however, I will add my original scenes go along with the story. I do not own Samurai 7 but I do own the new characters you'll see.**_

Episode 1: **The Return**

6 years have passed since the war between the samurai and the capital had ended. The Nobuseri had fallen and peace was brought to the people of Kanna Village and Gokakyo. After 6 years, Kanna village is still enjoying their time of peace. As the farmers prepared for their next harvest, Kirara kneeled down and prayed in front of the graves that belonged to Gorobei, Heihachi, Kyuzo, and Kikuchiyo, the four of the seven samurai that gave their lives for the village.

After praying, Kirara stood up from the graves as thought about the three remaining samurai, especially the youngest one, Katsushiro. Soon a voice called up.

"Sis," the voiced called out.

Kirara turned around and saw that it was her sister Komachi. Komachi had grown up into a very beautiful woman (think of how Kirara looked from the first Samurai 7, only with short hair) and now carries the Dowsing Crystal showing she is the new water priestess.

"What is it Komachi?" Kirara asked as she walked up to her.

"It's Katsu, he's here." Komachi explained.

"Katsushiro," Kirara said as she thought of the last time she saw him.

(Flashback)

It was the middle of the night; Katsushiro was standing in front of the four graves. A while later Kirara walked behind him. _"I swore to protect you, but for a long time I was the one being protected"._ Katsushiro said without facing her. _"You told me we'd fall together and you will never how much strength that gave me." _Before Kirara could talk Katsushiro continued speaking._ "The scent of battle to please you I yearned for it... but to get it I had to deny my heart." _

After hearing those words, Kirara then began to shed tears. Soon Kambei and Shichiroji and after explaining that he intends to continue his life on the battlefield, Kambei passed on his sword to him and Kirara watched as Katsushiro left Kanna.

(Flashback ends)

Kirara thoughts were then interrupted as her sister dragged her along.

"Komachi, slow down." she said as she was being dragged down the hill.

"We don't want to be late. After all it's been years since we last saw him. I bet Rikichi, Sanae, and everyone would be happy to see him again, especially you sister." Komachi said.

"What do you mean by that." she asked.

"It's obvious that you've been thinking about him the whole time. If I didn't know better it's almost as if you've fallen in love with him." Komachi said with a devises smile.

Kirara was flabbergasted after hearing this but before she could speak; she saw it was none other than Katsushiro in front of her. Her eyes widened as she looked at him. Komachi was just looking back and forth and decided back away giving both of them some space.

"Katsushiro," Kirara spoke first.

Katsushiro was nervous. He hasn't been to Kanna for six years. He planned to return today but he didn't plan on what to do after he arrived.

"Hello Kirara, it's been a long time." Katsushiro said finally saying his first words.

"What are you doing here." she asked.

"It has been six years since my comrades were killed. I thought it would be best to pay my respect." Katsushiro said, although he knew somewhere inside there was another reason.

"I'll show you to them. And if you wouldn't mind, would you like to stay for the night?" she asked.

"I'd like that." Katsushiro said and they both walked to the graves. Komachi watched as they left hoping her older sister would end up with the man she wants to be with.

As they walked to the graves, Kirara told Katsushiro everything that has happened since the war ended.

"The elder has passed on." He asked.

"Yes. He died three years after you left. However, before he died he gave the honor of village elder to Rikichi." She explained.

"Rikichi, how did he feel after being made elder?" Katsushiro asked.

Kirara answered, "He seemed nervous at first. But as time went on he became accustomed to being elder and soon he earned the respect of everyone from the village."

Katsushiro then asked, "I'm glad he is doing okay. What about Sanae?"

"She has recovered after being rescued from the capital. She and Rikichi had restored their relationship and are both living a marriage filled with love." She said as they arrived at the graves.

However she soon stopped and Katsushiro walked two-steps head of her. When he turned around, he noticed that she was staring at the ground with a sad smile on her face.

"I don't know way, but to be honest I envy their love. Since the war ended, all I want so much is to have a family like them." Kirara said.

Katsushiro then asked," Didn't anyone in the village ask for your hand in marriage?"

"Many did but I turned them away," she said leaving Katsushiro surprised. After a long time he would have thought she would have been married by now. She then looked up and said.

"When we are done, will you leave for another journey?"

Katsushiro didn't know what to say. He said he had denied his heart to become a samurai but he knew that even though he tried to deny it he was still in love with Kirara.

"Kirara you show know I didn't just come to pay my respects." Kirara was surprised by this. She thought if he didn't come here just for that then what?

"I came here to…" before Katsushiro could finish someone was running towards them calling to them. It was Shino the daughter of Manzo and Kirara's best friend.

"Kirara I knew I'd find you hear." She said between pants and then turned to Katsushiro." Great samurai I need your help."

Both of them were surprised what could be wrong that she would need the help of a samurai.

"What is the problem?" Katsushiro asked.

"It's the elder, he's been injured." Shino said leaving them both surprised and worried about what happened to their friend.

"What happened to him?" Kirara asked.

"I don't know, all I saw was him badly beaten and has a large wound on his chest. Please great samurai we need your help." Shino said as she pleaded for Katsushiro to help them.

"Take me to him." Katsushiro requested.

Kirara and Katsushiro followed Shino to the village to Rikichi's house to see what was wrong. When they got there, they saw Rikichi lying unconscious. What Shino said was true, Rikichi had a lot of bruises on him as well as his torso completely covered in bandages. Beside him were his wife Sanae treating him and Komachi was there to waiting for her sister and the samurai.

"Kirara and Katsu you're here." She said. Soon Sanae walked up to them.

"Sanae please tell us what happened." Kirara asked.

"Two travelers came up to my husband. They said that their friend was sick and they wanted his help to bring him to the village." She then turned to her husband with tears escaping her eyes. She continued explaining." He agreed and told me he would be back soon. When he came back he looked as if he was ambushed. He told me that he was attacked by…" Before she could finish they heard the sound of the villager's screaming.

"What going on?" Komachi asked with a worried look.

"I will go see what is happening. Sanae stay here and look after Rikichi." Sanae nodded in response.

At the village center, a total of fifty men I dark clothing carrying swords were standing in front of the farmers that all gathered together in fear as of what they were terrified of what was going to happen. Soon the farmers saw Katsushiro, along with Kirara, Komachi, and Shino arrived to see what was happening.

"Hey isn't that Katsushiro." One of the farmers said.

"Yeah it is him. He came back to save us." Said another farmer

Katsushiro looked at the one standing in front of the army. Like the others, he was wearing a dark mask but what made him stick out from was that he was only one wearing a red cloak over his dark armor. Katsushiro was able to determine that he was the leader. What got his attention were their swords.

"Tell me was it you who attacked this village's elder?" Katsushiro demanded the leader to tell.

The leader then spoke," No, my stouts did."

The two of the masked bandits went up and looked around the people." Yeah, that guy was a total weakling; it didn't even take much effort at all. All we had to do get him away was to pass ourselves off as dumb travelers." One of the men said. This enraged the samurai and the three farm girls. However, all the other farmers could think about was what was going to become of them.

"Boss, take a look at this village, all the supplies hear are even better from the ones in that last village." One of the stouts spoke out.

Terrified, one of the farmers, named Manzo, finally spoke out.

"Oh no, I knew this would happen. Their just like I said, their just like bandits, anyone that carries a sword is the farmers enemy. These samurai came to our village to steal our rice and women like they always have." He then grabbed the arm of his daughter." Shino get away from them now." He said to her.

"Father stop worrying. One of the samurai is here to save us." She said.

"Oh right, he returns just now as masked samurai arrive at our village. I do you know if he is one of them." Manzo said accusing Katsushiro of being a spy.

Before Manzo could say more he was suddenly slapped in his right cheek. Everyone looked in surprise to see that id Kirara that did it.

She looked at him angrily and said," Don't you dare blame Katsushiro for this. Have you forgotten that he was one of the few samurai that risked his own life just to save our village?"

Katsushiro was surprised the most. He didn't expect to see Kirara stand up for him especially in the way she did it.

The leader chuckled, "Impressive show I must say. But as tempting as women and rice are, I afraid we are not here for those. Leaving everyone wondering, if they're not here for those reasons, then why are they here?"

"All we want are the men," The leader spoke out in a menacing tone.

_To Be Continued…._

_**A/N: This is my first shot at making a Samurai 7 fanfiction. When the original series ended I felt as if it needed a sequel. So I figured I right my own. I'm a little new at this so please review and I'm open to any suggestion from you guys. I hope you like it.**_


	2. the invasion

**Return of the Samurai Seven**

_**A/N: Here is the second chapter. Hope you like it. Once again I do not own Samurai 7.**_

(Recap)

After 6 years, Katsushiro had returned to Kanna village to pay his respects. However, before he could Kirara his real reason for his return, a group of over fifty masked samurais invaded Kanna and injure Rikichi. As for their reason for invading, the leader says all he wants from the village are the men.

Episode 2: **The Invasion**

After hearing the reason from the leader, the farmer wondered what could he mean all he wants are men? Katsushiro prepared to take out his sword and faced the leader.

"What is it you want with the men of this village?" Katsushiro asked the leader.

"What I want is none of your concerns boy. All I can tell you are that there is a mission we wish to fulfill and what we need are men that know a taste of manual labor." He continued to speak." It is time you farmers did something useful with your lives, you will come with us now or we will take you by force."

All the farmers cowered in fear. Before the bandits could reach the farmers, Katsushiro stepped in their way unleashing his sword.

"You will not be abducting anyone form this village so long as I am here." Katsushiro yelled.

What caught the samurai's attention was the sword Katsushiro was holding.

"Tell me something boy. That sword you have in your possession. That wouldn't be the same sword belonging to Shimada Kambei." He asked.

"How do you know my sensei?" Katsushiro asked.

"Sensei, if Shimada Kambei had a student, then that would make you Okamoto Katsushiro of the seven samurai."

"So you've heard of us. If that's true then yes, I am his student and I carry his sword as recognition as his disciple." Katsushiro said.

"Well, despite being his student you won't stand in our way. However, you will prove to be more useful these pathetic farmers. You will either join us or we will take you away along with the other farmers." The leader demanded.

"You must be a fool if you think I will ever join you." He said.

"Then you leave us no choice. MEN ATTACK THE VILLAGE. TAKE ALL THE MEN YOU FIND." The leader shouted to the other bandits.

On his command, all the masked bandits raided all of Kanna village started rounding up all of the men. Katsushiro unleashed his sword and started colliding with the bandits.

"KIRARA, GET EVERYONE TO THE STOREHOUSE NOW. I WILL HOLD THEM." Katsushiro said to her as he was slaying a few bandits.

"But Katsushiro, what would happen to you?" Kirara replied.

"I'll be fine just, make sure everyone get to the storehouse now." He asked.

Kirara nodded in reply. Kirara then met up with Komachi.

"Komachi go find Sanae. Help her carry Rikichi to the storehouse." She asked.

"What about you?" Komachi asked.

"I will try to see if I can help Katsushiro. Now go." Kirara said.

Komachi then left for Rikichi's house. When she got there, she saw that he had regained some consciousness.

"K-Komachi wh-what is going o-on?" Rikichi tried to speak.

She then said, "No time to wait. We have to get to the storehouse the samurais that are here."

Both Sanae and Rikichi widen after hearing this.

"They're here. What do those bandits want?" Sanae asked.

"They said all they want are the men. That's why we have to get to the storehouse now." Komachi said.

Sanae nodded and then turned to Rikichi. "Can you stand on your feet?"

"Ye-yeah al-little," he said as he was getting on his feet. He had the strength to stand, just not the strength to walk on his own. Soon Komachi and Sanae grabbed both his arms to help him walk.

Komachi then said, "Okay, storehouse here we go." Then they left.

They soon arrived at the entrance to the storehouse. They saw that only the women and children of the village were there.

"Hey look, its lady Komachi." One of the villagers said.

"Yeah and she's brought the elder and his wife." said another villager.

"But where's lady Kirara?" said another villager.

Komachi then saw Shino among the farmers. She walked up to her and said," Shino what happened to the men?"

Shino looked down at the ground and said. "We were too late. They're gone. They were all taken along the way. Yohei, Gosaku, Mosuke, and even my father, there gone." A few tears escaped her eyes when she said this.

"They also took my husband." One of the female farmers said.

"And my daddy," said one of the children.

"Mines too," said another child.

"Don't worry everyone. Katsu is fighting the samurais now and we'll get the others back." Komachi said.

Just as things couldn't get worse, "Hey look. I told you there was one more of that farmer here." It was a dozen of those masked samurais. They found the storehouse and everyone started to fear for their lives.

"How did you find us?" Komachi asked.

"Oh please girl. We're highly trained samurai. It not like any of you farmers had a chance of outwitting us." One of the samurai said. "Now if you value lives, then you would come with us." They unleashed their swords.

Rikichi then spoke, still in pain for his last encounter. "It's true. W-We may be j-just plan farmers. We may not compare to you samurai. But this village is our home and so are the people that settled here. We will never surrender to you bandits."

Everyone was surprised to see this outburst from Rikichi, especially Komachi and his wife. They understood why he wouldn't give up their village. For years they have suffered because of the Nobuseri and now that they've finally gained their freedom through the seven samurai, Rikichi wasn't going to let any other bandit ruin it.

"Nice speech, but I wasn't talking about your lives. After all our orders were to capture all the men of this village alive." The masked bandit said. "However, our orders weren't to capture all the women and children. Meaning we can do whatever we want with them." Rikichi then gasped. What could they possibly do to the women and children?

"Now I'll say it again, if you value **their **lives, then you will come with us now.

They couldn't believe this. They were willing to go this far to getting the men by killing women and kids.

Rikichi knew he had to make a choice. He was the elder after all so he had to be wise. If he didn't surrender then he will be captured and his wife, the women, and kids will be dead. If he did surrender, then they will be saved.

Letting go of Komachi and Sanae's grip, he stepped forward. "Everyone, I want all the women to go inside the storehouse. As for me, I'm going to stand down." He said and everyone was in shock after hearing what he said.

"Rikichi what do think you're doing. You can't expect everyone to just let you give yourself over to those bandits." Sanae said.

"I know I'm just being selfish. But if it means that you along with all the other women and children get to live, then I'm fine with that. And we mustn't abandon hope just yet. I promise we won't be separated for long." Rikichi said.

Sanae didn't know what to do but then she remembered that she gave herself to the bandits in order to protect Rikichi and their village. And now she sees that Rikichi is doing too same to save her and everyone else.

"Please Sanae, you have to trust me." Rikichi asked.

Sanae then gave her answer. "Okay." She said as she watched her husband turn himself over.

"Wise choice, I can see why you're this village's elder." The bandit said as he grabbed him and threw him to one of his colleagues." Now put him with the rest."

As they rode away, tears completely escaped Sanae's eyes. She dropped to her knees and started to cry; feeling sorry that she still couldn't do anything to stop. Everyone felt sorry for her. Even Komachi as she consoled her but knew what to do.

Back at the village square, Katsushiro stuck down over half of those masked bandits. As he fought, he noticed a large line. It was the men of the village, they had all been captured. Before he could rescue them, he was stopped by the bandits' leader.

"My you are certainly one of the strongest samurai I've ever seen. I can see that Kambei was wise to pick you as his student." He then pulls out his sword." However you're skills are inferior compared to me." He's then gets in a battle stance with only using one arm to wield his katana.

"We'll see about that." Katsushiro said.

He let out a battle cry and then charged towards him. Both their swords collided. The kept stepping back as his sword blocked Katsushiro's slash. Then seeing an opening, he kicked him away from. As the leader tried to impale him, Katsushiro regained his balance then dodged it. He then tried to attack the leader with a series of well-aimed slash. However no matter how well-aimed his slashes were, he just kept using his sword to block them all. Katsushiro then started breathing hard.

"What's wrong boy, tired already. I thought we were warming up."

By those words Katsushiro couldn't believe it. He was giving it his all and yet to him he wasn't even taken this seriously. He then decided to get the katana away from the leader. As Katsushiro gripped tightly he then thrust forward and continued to collide with the masked man they to find an opening. So he saw it and used the bottom of his blade to loosen the man's grip and then swings his sword away. Before Katsushiro could deliver the final blow to him, the leader unleashed a concealed dagger from his gauntlet. He stabbed Katsushiro in his lower torso. When he removed it, the young samurai landed on the ground holding his wound in pain.

The leader then stood in front of him. "I'll admit you have potential. But regardless you're still a child with much to learn."

"KATSUSHIRO," someone yelled and it was Kirara.

"Kirara you have to…." Katsushiro tried to stand but was still in pain.

"Relax girl the wound I gave him isn't fatal. But it will be if he is not treated soon. Now it's time for you to die." Before he could strike him, Kirara stood in between them.

"I won't let you take him." She said not wanting to leave him.

"Kirara what are you doing?" he asked.

"I promised you that I'd stay by your side as you journeyed to become a samurai. The day you left all I ever regretted was not going with you, to be by your side. And so we would fall together. I'm sorry we weren't able to spend more time together." Kirara said as she was prepared to protect him.

"Nice words girl but if you wish to die beside him I will be more than happy to grant you your request." The masked samurai said preparing to strike them both down.

"Wait, I'll go with you. Let her go and leave this village alone forever." Katsushiro said.

"Katsushiro don't…" before Kirara could convince him Katsushiro then interrupted.

"Kirara I'm the one who should apologize. For so long all I ever thought about was that I shouldn't have left you. I said I closed off my heart, but I could never get you out of my mind. That is why I came to Kanna to see you again." Kirara was surprised to hear Katsushiro's true reason for his return. Somewhere inside she was glad that he hadn't stopped thinking about her.

"But I won't be gone long. I believe that I there will come a time when all of us will be saved and we can be together once more." Katsushiro said to her. Kirara was confused by what he meant. As she kept thinking about how they would be saved, she noticed him eyeing Kambei's sword, she now understood what he meant.

"Do we have a deal?" Katsushiro said to the bandit.

"I will, so long as you don't try any pathetic attempts of escaping." The leader said.

After he grabbed him, Kirara, Komachi, and the other women and children watched as all the men of Kanna were all taken away. Shino then walked up to the 2 priestess.

"What do we do now? They are all gone. Not even Katsushiro was able to beat someone like him." Soon the kids started crying out loud. Kirara then stepped forward to them.

"Children remember the stories I told you about of the seven samurai." Kirara asked and the kids nodded.

"Now it is time for those samurai to save our village once more."

_To Be Continued…._

_**A/N: Hoped you all liked the second chapter. Like I said in the beginning, I will be adding four new samurai to replace the ones that died. Also I'm not use to writing samurai battles but I'll try to get better over time. Please review. **_


	3. The Reunion

**Return of the Samurai Seven**

_**A/N: The third chapter is up. Remember I do not own Samurai 7. Also pay close attention because you'll be seeing a glimpse of one of the new samurai. **_

(Recap)

A group of over fifty masked samurais invaded Kanna and injure Rikichi. As for their reason for invading, the leader says all he wants from the village are the men. As all the men of Kanna were taken, Katsushiro clashes with their leader. However Katsushiro is injured and taken along with the men. Now to save their village, Kirara sets off to find the two Samurai that saved their village before.

Episode 3: **The Reunion**

After the invasion, the rest of the women began repairing the field as four of them were standing on the bridge connecting the village to the main land. The four were Kirara, Komachi, and Shino preparing to leave the village to find the samurai to save the men of their village. Sanae was there to see them off.

"Are you sure you wish to come with us Shino?" Kirara asked her.

"My father was captured along with all the men. I should at least help to find the samurais so we can save them. Also, I've always wanted to travel outside the village." Shino said.

"Sure you don't want to come along Sanae." Komachi asked.

"Someone has to look after the village while my husband's away. Please find the samurais so we can save them." Sanae pleaded.

"We will." Kirara said.

With that the three of them set of on their new journey to find the two samurais to save Kanna once more.

Elsewhere, the city of Kogakyo has changed over the years. A new magistrate took the place of Ayamaro, the last magistrate. However, unlike Ayamaro, this magistrate was a benevolent one and everyone respected him. Though, the one who gave judgment whenever a crime was committed was the magistrate's advisor who as described by the people ruthless and scary.

Somewhere in the city, a new sport has taken place for the lower class citizens. It's an event involving samurai's in an arena fighting against each other as a test of skill. A person would win if their opponent gives up, is killed, or if the officials say something. Though it was a little too far, most people just liked the entertainment, didn't care about what happens.

Underneath the stands there is a young man who appears to be in his late twenties early thirties sneaking onto the arena. He had long black hair and goatee, wore a red cloak, and carried a Tachi sword so he appeared to be a samurai. Above the stands two people were entering. One was a man with blond hair tied to three ponytails, wearing a light purple robe and had a prostatic left arm. The other one was a woman with a red kimono, wore white makeup, and had light green hair held with a kanzashi (a traditional Japanese hair ordainment). They were Shichiroji and Yukino, only thing different was that she had a big round stomach.

They walked up to a man with long gray hair and wore white clothing.

"Hello Kambei long time," said Shichiroji to the man who appears to be Shimada Kambei.

Kambei then responded, "I could say the same old friend. It would appear that you have been busy." He said looking towards Yukino.

"Yeah it seem. The doctors are saying the baby is due any day now." Shichiroji said.

"It's been a rough nine months. By the way Kambei, I would have thought that you'd have been fighting in this kind of event." Yukino said.

"Some have tried, but I've turned them away at any attempt they had." Kambei responded.

"How come?" she asked him?

"Fighting for just sport is pointless." Kambei answered then asked. "Why did you come?"

Shichiroji answered. "We thought you should know that since you took down the capital along with its emperor there's been a bounty on your head for a while now."

"Really," Kambei nonchalantly said. "What do you plan on doing then?"

"Nothing just thought you should know. You know you're only worth around half a thousand. Any higher and every bounty hunter will chase you to the ends of the  
Earth." Shichiroji responded.

"You know Kambei we're staying at an inn until the baby's born. Why not stay with us for now." Yukino offered.

"I appreciate the offer but if what you said is true then I will only be putting the both of you in danger." He said.

"Oh please, with two samurais as skilled as you two no bounty hunter would last ten seconds." She said which made her husband chuckle and Kambei smirk.

At the end, the official stood at the center of the arena announcing something to the audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen I am offering a special prize of 500,000 yen (don't know if that's the currency in Samurai 7) to anyone who could take down the champion KOIZUMMMMI" he said pointing to a very big and muscular samurai with long hair, white skin, and carried a sword similar to Kikuchiyo.

As the champion enters, the whole audience began cheering. Yukino then turns to her husband. "Hey Momotaro why don't you enter? You could probably win."

"I might but like Kambei said it's pointless." He responded.

"私は戦います。(I will fight)," said the samurai, which was sneaking in earlier.

"Hey how'd you get in? Someone get him out of here." The official said. As two guards began to restrain him, he was able to get one of his arms free to punch other guard away from him. Before the guards could reach their swords, Kambei stopped them.

"If he wishes to fight let him." He said to the officials.

"Can you pay for his funeral to." The announcer said.

"Here" Shichiroji threw a small sack of coins.

The annoucer gave the guards the sign to let him in. When he entered, Koizumi started talking smack to him. "Hey punk don't know what your thinking about entering here, but I'll give ten seconds to get lost before a cut your intestines open."

The Man just got in a stance taking his Tachi out. "戦い (fight)"

"I don't know what you said but you just blew your chance." He then took out his sword and got into a stance. "Let's go."

Watching in the stands, Kambei commented. "He's going to lose."

Yukino then said,"I know. I don't know what that little guy was thinking."

"I wasn't talking about him." Kambei responded shocking Yukino.

Kozumi started swing his sword around trying to slash his opponent but he dodge them still holding his sword in place. Koizumi still kept running around swings his gigantic sword trying to slice him in half but the young samurai was cunning.

In the stands, everyone was quite surprised. They didn't expect someone as small as that samurai could actually put up a challenge to their champion. Even Yukino was amazed by this.

"So you were right. That big guy's going to lose." Shichiroji said looking at Kambei.

"How could you tell?" Yukino asked Kambei

He then answer, "The minute he got into his stance he was all out of balance and during the fight he spent most of his time putting all his strength into his strikes not knowing that with every attack he wastes his stamina and each attack he does leaves his sides wide open."

Shichiroji nodded showing that he agreed with him and all three of them continued watching.

In the arena, Koizumi seemed a bit out of breath. "I'll admit punk you're pretty quick. But that's not enough to bring me down." He then prepared for a finishing slash. When he got into a close distance, Kambei appeared to have been right. His strokes left his lower side wide open and that's when the opponent delivered his attack. With one stroke he slashed his left side. With a second stroke he slashed his arm forcing him to drop his sword. And now off balance, the opponent then swept his leg and Koizumi went tumbling down.

With a loud thud, the entire arena was silenced in shock for their champion had been defeated. After a few seconds the entire audience began cheering for the opponent. As paramedics began to take Koizumi away, the announcer then stood near the new champion.

"Will this is quite an upset. But since Koizumi fought hard, may he live to fight another day. As for him, not only has he won 500,000yen but I also present your new champion…" before he could finish, he leaned over to him for his new." What's your name kid?"

"Vaan," the samurai named Vaan said as he left the arena with a cheering audience.

"Wow that was some fight. That guy's pretty good don't you think?" Yukino asked them.

"He spent most of his time avoiding his opponent's attacks in an attempt to find in an opening. After losing balance, he took advantage of it and sends him falling to his defeat. He fights smart." Kambei said criticizing Vaan.

"Come on don't be a critic. Besides, there's a party happening in town tonight. Come with us." Shichiroji asked him.

"Alright, just for tonight." Kambei said.

In the city plaza, a party was thrown tonight as an anniversary to the fall of the capital. There was music, dancing, costumes and fireworks. Right in the entrance, the three girls from Kanna had arrived just in time. Shino looked all around the area awing in amazement.

"Oh right it's the first time you've ever been to the city right Shino?" Komachi asked.

"It has been a long time since you and I have too." Kirara said.

"They're having a festival tonight, can we look around for a while." Shino said.

"Yeah and besides I bit they have lots of tasty food too." Komachi added.

Kirara smiled then said, "It would be fun but right now we need to focus on finding Kambei."

"How do we find them?" Shino asked.

"Komachi you have the dowsing crystal right." Kirara turned to Komachi.

Komachi lifted he arm revealing it. "Yeah," Kirara then said. "We'll use this to find the samurai."

Elsewhere in a bar stand, the former champion Koizumi was drinking his weight in sake. "That little punk, who does he thinks he is. Thinks he could just have me running like a fool and then beat me in just three puny attacks."

The man he was talking to was the announcer. "Will whether you like it or not we need more samurai to join our cause. Why'd do think I pick him, because he's smart unlike you."

"Oh yeah will tell me Ranfa, where is he?" Koizumi said to the announcer named Ranfa.

"After you lost I made him the champion but after that he stormed off. I don't know where he is." Ranfa said.

Koizumi kept drinking. "Will who needs him we have plenty of samurai anyways."

As he kept drinking, Koizumi then noticed the girls from Kanna. "Well what have we there?"

"Looks like a couple of peasants enjoying the festival." Ranfa said.

"Will who says I can't have fun tonight, might as well go say hi to the ladies." Koizumi said completely drunk.

"Careful Champ, you know what happens when you're drunk and around women."

"Ah mind your own business." The old champion said and then walked to the girls.

Elsewhere Kambei, Shichiroji, and Yukino arrived at the festival.

She then turned to them. "I'm going to get us something to eat. You boys stay out of trouble."

"No promises there." Shichiroji said.

As Yukino left, a large crowd was gathering for some reason.

"What do you thinks going on?" he asked Kambei.

With no response, Kambei went to see what was going on with Shichiroji following him.

When they arrived, they heard a few familiar voices.

"Hey let go of her." it was Shino and Komachi watching as Koizumi had Kirara in his grasp.

"What there's nothing going on. I'm just trying to show this lady a nice time." Koizumi said as his face kept getting close to hers. And if any of you loser tries something then you better hope there's a doctor for her."

"Let go of me now." Kirara yelled trying to get out of the grip from the muscular samurai.

"You know you should nice to me. After all it's not every day that you get to be with a famous man like me." Koizumi said as he began to grab her clothes.

"What should we do?" said one of the bystanders.

"I know we should help but that's Koizumi the old champion. None of us will last ten seconds if we go up against him?" another viewer said.

"That idiot, I told him not to make a scene. All well, might as well let have some fun. I better report that promising samurai to the boss." Ranfa said leaving the area.

"Komachi we have to help her." Shino said but before Komachi could response. The dowsing crystal began glowing.

"What's going on?" Komachi said starring at it.

"It's high time I've found you samurai." Everyone then turned to the man who said that. Kirara however smiled as if she knew that voice.

Koizumi was confused. "who are you?"

"You don't recognize me. I'm not surprised. My name is Zaemon Yoshichika of the Peaceable. I was only a boy when you killed my parents. I devoted my life for their vengeance and though I wasn't expecting to find you today. It's an opportunity I won't turn down." He said as he prepared his sword.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Koizumi said completely confused enough to weaken his grip of Kirara.

"Don't deny it. I could never forget the face. You are my sworn nemesis Tsukumozaka Jurobei Mitsuharo!" He then quickly used the back of his sword to knock down Koizumi to the ground.

"It's been long, Kirara." Said Zaemon Yoshichika or should I say Shimada Kambei.

"Kambei" Kirara said with small tears of joy

Koizumi then got up, "Why you little…" before he could finish, he felt a sharp blade about an inch away from his throat.

It was Shichiroji with his spear. "Leave or you better hope there's a doctor here for you."

"This isn't the end of it." Koizumi said running off.

Shichiroji put his spear away. "You just love making an entrance don't you?"

"It was the prefect distraction." Kambei said.

"Kambei we found you." Komachi said as she and Shino ran towards them.

"Whoa Komachi you've grown up." Shichiroji said.

Kirara then got up. "Kambei we need help."

"Let us take this reunion somewhere else." Kambei said to get away from the crowd.

"What's going on here?" said Yukino returning.

"Oh nothing, we just ran into some friends." Shichiroji said hoping she doesn't know about the show they put on.

After leaving the festival, everyone returned to the inn. Where everyone began to have their small reunion.

"So Yukino you're pregnant now?" Komachi said starring at her.

"Yep you can blame Momataro over there." Yukino said leaning against her husband.

"So you two finally got married?" Shino said.

"No I'm afraid we're not there yet." Shichiroji said.

"So what brings you two to the city?" Yukino said.

The three girls remained silent until Kirara broke it. "We were attacked. Two days ago a group of fifty samurai raided our village. They kidnapped all the men, even Rikichi and Katsushiro."

Kambei and Shichiroji were surprised by this. Kambei spoke, "Do you know what they wanted?"

Komachi then said, "We don't know. They spoke of a cause but they never said what it was."

Wanting to know more, Shichiroji asked, "What did they look like?"

"They all wore masks. We couldn't see their faces." Shino said

"Please Kambei we have to save them. We need your help." Kirara pleaded to them.

Kambei closed his eyes in deep thought. Then he opened them. "I've made up my mind. We'll help."

All the girls smiled and Shichiroji was a little surprised. "Is there a problem old friend." Kambei said to him.

"No, I'm all for saving Kanna and Katsushiro but don't you think it's a bit sudden. After all we don't know we're they're keeping them all and even if we did, it's not like the two of us could take on a whole army of them."

"That's why we need more samurai" Kambei said catching everyones attention.

"Before we rescue everyone, we need seven samurai. Counting Katsushiro, Shichiroji, and myself, we'll need four more."

_To Be Contiuned… _

_**There you go. The next chapter will focus on recuiting the four new samurai. As for the samurai I mentioned, he'll be appear again. Also, as you already know, that show Kambei put on is seen in Samurai 7 episode 1. Thought it be a good entrance for him. Please review.**_


	4. The Prisoner

**Return of the Samurai Seven**

_**A/N: Here is the fourth chapter. This chapter will introduce one of the new samurai and a glimpse of another one. Once again, I do not own Samurai 7 but I do own this character. **_

(Recap)

Kirara, Komachi, and Shino journeyed to the city to find the Samurai to save Katsushiro and the men of Kanna village. After arriving at the city they were attacked be a drunken samurai until Kambei intervened. Having found Kambei and Shichiroji, Kirara quickly informed them of what happened. Kambei and Shichiroji agreed to help them but before they rescue the men, Kambei decides to recruit four new samurai to the fallen ones.

Episode 4: **The Prisoner**

As they were discussing their next plan of attack, all the people in the room heard the sound of someone knocking.

"Are you expecting any guest?" Shino said.

"The only ones who know we're here are us and you three." Yukino told them.

The knock was heard again. "Open it." Kambei said.

Kirara got up and opened the door to reveal a man with a scar and some sort of monocular on his left eye. He also had a red nose and wore a green robe with tools around it.

"Masamune" Komachi happily said.

"Hello everyone it's been a long time and I never expected to see you all again. Mind if I come in?" Masamune said and Kirara nodded allowing him in.

"What brings you by?" Shichiroji asked.

Masamune sat down and then said, "Will I was walking around the festival until I've happened to have spied three beautiful women and two noble samurai. So I followed them hear and I heard of their little predicament."

"So you heard." Kambei said.

"Yes, please forgive me for eavesdropping but if you'll let me I'd like to be of some service." He said.

"No offense Masamune, but you're too old to be fighting a group of bandits." Komachi said

Although he was a bit offended. "Hey first off I'm not that old and second that's not what I mean by helping."

"What can you do?" Yukino asked.

The old machinist explained, "Well after the Kanna incident, I found myself a nice job repairing the prison's security system. While repairing one of the cells I've stumbled across a very promising samurai."

"How Promising is he?" Kambei questioned

"Will you tell me; after all weren't the three of you war buddies." As Masamune said this both Kambei and Shichiroji became curious.

"What's his name?" asked Kirara

"I think its Akimoto Seto." Said Masamune getting surprised looks from both Kambei and Shichiroji

"So, old Seto in prison, wonder what's he doing?" Shichiroji said.

"Um who is Seto?" questioned Komachi.

Kambei the explained, "Akimoto Seto is an old friend of ours. During the Great War, the three of us fought alongside each other."

"He must be really strong then." Said Shino

"What happened to him?" Kirara asked.

Kambei told them, "Before the war, Seto had wife and a daughter. Weeks later, the Nobuseri attacked his village. His wife and daughter died that day."

"That's horrible?" Komachi said feeling a little sorry for him.

Kambei continued, "Seto heard what had happened before the final battle. He left the battle field that day. Until now, we've never saw him again."

"Will you're in luck, he's being released tomorrow. How bout I reunite the three of you again." Masamune offered.

"Well Kambei." Shichiroji said turning to him.

Kambei then stood up and turned to Masamune. "Take us to him."

"When?" he said

"Right now, I'll take Komachi. The rest of you will search for samurai around the area." Said the master

"Why me?" asked Komachi.

"Because of your dowsing crystal, it will help us find any experienced samurai during the search."

"He's right Komachi. Go with him and Masamune. The four of us will search for samurai." Kirara said.

"Okay." Komachi agreed

After discussing with Masamune, Kambei went with him to the prison along with Komachi while Shichiroji went with Kirara, Shino, and Yukino. They soon arrived at the prison.

"Now be warned, some of these folks are a bit intimidating." Masamune warned.

As they walked down the hall of cells, many samurai started to give most of them started glaring at them.

"Wow, most of them look pretty strong to me." The young priestess said

"But did the crystal chose any of them?" said Kambei.

"Oh, uh no." said Komachi as she looked at her crystal.

"Try not to draw to much attention to yourselves. After all, the quicker we find your friend and three other samurai the soon we can save you village."

"Hey Mechanic, I need your help." said someone in the cells.

All three of them stopped to see the man who called them. He looked like he was thirty. He had tan skin, black hair that hangs in his face and tied to a long thin ponytail, and wore an orange robe with a brown pants and a long red sleeveless cloak.

"What do you want know Gen?" Masamune said to the samurai named Gen.

"Oh just wanted a few last request before I'm freed tomorrow. I like my sword returned to me all shined and sharpened. And send in more sake for the ladies and me." Gen said as everyone looked at his cell.

Inside his cell, it was all messed up. His room was all torn up and their seemed to be two prostitutes in his bed with no clothes on.

Masamune then turned to Kambei and Komachi. "His request was to have two women sleep with and just to shut him up the warden agreed. But what makes you think you're going to be free?"

"Well haven't you noticed that it's been six months. My sentence is already ending and starting tomorrow, I'm free." Gen answered

Komachi then noticed her crystal was glowing. Kambei noticed it to. "What was the reason for your sentence?"

Gen chuckled, and then said. "Well have you known? The higher ups declared the creation and production of machine samurai illegal. I needed money and was caught selling a few parts."

"Were you taken by force?" asked Kambei.

"Oh no, I volunteered. Could have taken them all on but wasn't worth the effort. And I wouldn't want to be branded a criminal now would I."

"No you wouldn't?" Kambei said.

"Hope you don't mind but I couldn't help but over hear your little problem and I think I could be of some service."

"Have you had any experience in battle?" Kambei asked

Gen said, "Well I may not look it but I struck down a total of hundreds a machine samurai during the Great War. And I did it all with a single blade. Afterwards, I salvaged a few parts and made a bit of money to live on. So what are we up against?"

Kambei explained to him, "A group of samurai raided a farming village two days ago. They kidnapped all the men and are holding them prisoner somewhere."

"Seems you've ran into the Masked Samurais." Gen said.

All three on the other side looked at him in wonder. Kambei was the first to speak. "So you've heard of them."

"Words been going on in the prison that a team of samurai that have had enough of poverty have banded together and they've started doing crimes just to get by." he said

"How much do you know?" Kambei asked him.

"That's about as much as I know. Although I forgot to mention that I was also known for infiltration during the war. Infiltrated the enemy and took all the information they had and was never caught."

"You've proven yourself a useful samurai. Will you join us?" Kambei asked

Gen asked Kambei, "How many we're facing?"

"Fifty invaded the village."

"Only fifty, thought I'd have more of a challenge." The prisoner said.

"Fifty might only be the number they sent. We might be facing more."

"Better, alright I'm in." Gen said then turned around to his lady friends, "How bout I meet everyone outside in the morning."

"Don't be late. We leave at dawn." Kambei said and with that everyone left.

"Alright we got our first samurai." Komachi cheered drawing the attention of the other prisoners.

Masamune then hushed her, "What did say about drawing too much attention."

"Sorry can't help it." Komachi said gleefully

"Guess you haven't changed that much." The old mechanic said.

As they walked they all stopped at the last cell. Inside was a very big and muscular man. He had dark skin and the only hair he had was a ponytail on top of his head. He wore a yellow robe with red sleeves and red pants.

Kambei was the first to speak, "Hello Seto it's been too long."

"Shimada Kambei. I never thought I'd see you again." He said.

_To Be Continued…._

_**A/N: There you go; our heroes have their first samurai. And on the next chapter, will Seto join their team? Stay tune and please review. Oh and sorry if it's a little short.**_


	5. The Deserter

**Return of the Samurai Seven**

_**A/N: The fifth chapter is here. Once again, I do not own Samurai 7 but I do own the characters. Also next week is spring break so I will have more time to write and post my fanfic. **_

(Recap)

After arriving at the city, the farmers and samurais are visited by their old friend Masamune. Were he tells them of their old friend Akimoto Seto. Planning to recruit their friend, Kambei and Komachi arrive at the prisons, where not only do they encounter Seto, but recruit a new samurai, Gen.

Episode 5: **The Deserter**

As Kambei and Komachi were recruiting Seto, the other four were still searching for at the festival grounds.

"It shouldn't be hard to find four samurai." Shino said.

"Well, it took over asking dozens of samurai before Rikichi, Komachi, and I were able to find the seven." The former priestess said.

"So it should take over asking two dozen more samurai just to find four." Shino muttered

As they kept walking, a young man who was around Katsushiro's age was running through the crowd. He had spiky auburn hair, a long black robe and pants, and he had a sword by his side but on top his sheath, it appeared to look like a gun handle. Right behind him were two other samurai that seemed to be chasing him in anger and fury.

"Get back here now punk." Yelled on of the men

"Wait till you see what happens when you mess with our women." The other one said

"Come on guys now can take we talk this over." The young samurai said

As he kept running, a few people managed to back their way, making it easier for the samurai to escape. He then ran down an alley where he bumped into two familiar girls. The two fell to the ground and looked up to see what they hit.

"Ouch, I'm so sorry." The young man said

"Don't be it was our fault," said the girl who appeared to be Shino

"Why were you running?" Asked the girl next to her, which was Kirara.

"Well you see…" before he could finish he heard two voices. "Find that guy now." It was the two men chasing him.

He then turned to the two women, "Tell you what ladies; if you're really sorry, then I know how you can make up for it."

When the two goons arrived at the alley, all they saw were the two girls. They then walked up to them.

"Hey girls, you seen a kid run by here?" the first one said.

"He wears black cloths and has spiky hair." Said the other one

"He's the one who bump into us." Said Kirara

"Yeah that rude guy, he didn't even apologize. He ran the other way." Shino told them.

"Thanks, hurry now cut him off at the exit." He said to his friend as they both went the other way.

Once they were gone, the man came out of creates that were behind them.

"Thanks girls I owe you one." He said until he got a good glimpse of them. He realized now that they were very beautiful.

"Why it was no trouble at all." Said Shino as the young man walked up to her.

"You know I didn't see it now but I must say you two are by far the most gorgeous women I've ever seen. Want to catch a few drinks with me." He said as he was hitting on them.

Shino slightly blushed for she had never really caught the attention of a man before. It was mostly because her father once cut her hair and covered her in dirt just to protect her from the bandits. Before she could answer, Kirara stepped forward.

"We appreciate the offer but we must be on our way."

"Ah well but if you're still in town give me a call," he said as he walked away. He then spoke one last thing to them. "Oh I forgot my manners, the names Kobayashi Rakan. See yah"

"He's a very strange man. Shino we must be going." Kirara said turning to Shino who was still blushing in deep thought until she spoke to her again.

"Shino are you alright?"

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine." Shino said.

As they continued, back at the prison, Kambei introduces Komachi to Seto.

"Komachi meet Seto, the man who Shichiroji and I spent many years together during the war."

"Wow you're almost as big a Kiku." Komachi said to him.

"Thanks, why are you here?" Seto asked

"Can't I stop by to visit an old friend? To be honest, I never thought to ever find you in this place." Kambei said.

"I spent years as a hired swordsman. Fought for whoever paid the price."

"How'd you end up in Jail?" asked Komachi

"I got into trouble with the old Magistrate, Ayamaro. I killed one of his guards. I'm surprised he didn't execute me. Now that he's gone the new Magistrate is going to pardon me. I should thank you for it."

"So you know." Said Kambei

"Almost every samurai he captured knows about you and the seven samurai. Heard you defended a village. Now days most samurai wouldn't even have considered such a task." Said Seto

Kambei then spoke, "As for why I'm here, the village I protected is in danger once more. I don't suppose you heard of the Masked Samurais?"

"Those bandit that raid farmers," Seto said

"They abducted all the men, including an old friend of mines. Right now were in search for four new samurai."

"Don't tell me. You want me to join." Seto said.

"That thought did cross my mind. However, I will not force you. The choice is yours." Kambei told him.

"You'd consider me even after my mistake in the war."

"You had your reason for why you left. And besides, it was a losing battle."

"But still it cost me my honor."

"And do you believe remaining here will restore it."

Seto then looked up at Kambei. "Like I said, the choice is yours."

"If we are facing a new battle, then I'll be at your side old friend." Seto told him

Komachi then smiled. "Really, you're coming with us?"

"Yes." Seto said

"You believe your honor will be restored?" Kambei asked

"I do not know. But like you said, I cannot know if I stay here." He said

"Alright, though I must inform you, the only price that we will have is another war. We might meet our deaths." The master explained

Seto then got up and Komachi looked up. She was right, he was as big as Kikuchiyo, and "We've survived worse. How many will be joining?"

Kambei told him, "Counting you, Shichiroji, my disciple, myself and this other samurai we recruited, we have five. We need two more"

"I won't be released until tomorrow. I will see you at dawn." Seto finished

As they finished, somewhere in the prison, a mysterious man in a dark cloak enter a room with control panels. As he entered the guard recently woke up and looked at him.

"Hey who do you think you are? Get out or I'll make you." He said

However, the man wasn't intimidated at all.

"Okay, you forced me to…." Before he could finish, the man quickly drew out is blade and slashed is torso. The guard then passed out. Afterwards, he walked to the control panels and saw a button to open all the prison cells. He then pressed it and used his blade to sabotage the machines so one can stop it.

The lights turned red, sirens started going off, and all the cells started to open. Little by little, all the prisoners started to notice and everyone started walking off.

"Hey the cells are open." One prisoner said

"We can get out" another said

"Let's go" said another

Even Gen's cell began to open. "This is a surprise. Ah well, I'm officially pardoned, so they won't mind me leaving early."

He then turned to the girls in his bed. "Sorry girls, have to cut our night sort."

One of them said," Hey, what about our money."

"Don't worry, I'll pay you. That is if I can't find you or if I forget." Gen then left. (Yeah, I had to use that line.)

Back with our heroes, they all looked around to see what was happening. They then noticed Seto's cell was open.

"What going on?" Komachi said

"Someone must have tampered with the control room." Masamune said

They then heard screaming from above.

Masamune informed, "The prisoners are going crazy. If we don't leave now, we'll all be in the middle of a riot."

"Before we leave, I must recover my blade." Seto said

"Just leave it. We'll get you a new one." The old mechanist said

"My sword is special. Many battles were fought with it and I will not abandon it."

"Kambei, what should we do?" said the water priestess

"We must escape. But before we do, we must recover Seto's sword." Said Kambei

_To Be Continued….._

**Now that the two samurai were recruited, who will be the last two samurai to join? Hoped you liked this chapter and please review.**


	6. The Escape

**Return of the Samurai Seven**

_**A/N: Now the sixth chapter is up. Like I said, all I own are the characters. **_

(Recap)

After a short reunion, Akimoto Seto has decided to join Kambei on his mission to rescue the men of Kanna. Elsewhere, a mysterious man arrived and used a familiar sword to destroy the control room and unlock all the cells. Now a full on riot has begun and before our heroes make their escape, Seto must first recover his sword.

Episode 6: **The ****Escape**

The sirens are going off and search lights were activated. A team of arrested samurai banded together to head for the escape doors and many of the prison guards were doing what they could to stop the samurai from moving forward. They tried hard but some were struggling just to keep them at bay.

The warden didn't look happy, and then a guard showed up.

"Sir, there is too many of them. We can't hold them off forever."

"Send a call to the Magistrate. Tell him we need his samurai to aid us." He demanded

"Yes sir." Said the guard

Meanwhile, somewhere in prison top floors, a samurai guard was inspecting the area. Before he could continue, he felt a right hook connect with his face. He looked to see who it was.

"You" He said to the man that appeared to be Gen.

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time. So make it simple, tell me where my sword is so I get out of here."

"What makes you think I'll tell?"

"I don't care if you tell me or not. However, what if I was to take your sword and used it to damage your legs so you couldn't walk. And I hear that a lot of prisoners are on their way here to reclaim their swords."

"You wouldn't" he said as his face showed that he was getting scared

"Try me," Gen mischievously said

Panicking, he gave in, "Your sword is in the armory. Down the hall, turn right and third door straight down."

"Thanks. And I'm still taking your sword. I got to protect myself." Gen said then ran off

Elsewhere, in the floor that was beneath them, Kambei, Seto, Masamune, and Komachi were there way to the armory after Masamune explained that that's where the swords were taken. However, when they arrived at the third floor, they were surrounded by prisoners.

They all gave them death glares and were marching towards them.

"They're coming for us. What do we do?" Komachi said

Kambei then turned to the three behind him, "Masamune, protect Komachi." He then threw a sword to Seto,"A substitute"

"Smaller too," Seto said but didn't have time to complain

As the prisoners went to attack, two samurais charged at them. Half of them went for Kambei, he shifted side by side avoiding each of their attacks and with the back of his sword, hit them unconscious. All tried but none couldn't survive his attacks. As for Seto, all of them couldn't even make him move an inch because of how big he was. He maintained his stance and used the back of is blade to knock out those that came after him. In the blink of an eye, all the prisoners were lying face down on the ground.

"Some of them are still conscious, you losing you touch." Seto said

"If you say so" Kambei nonchalantly said

After that, all four of them resumed their way to the armory. At the same time the group came across a familiar face.

"Gen" Masamune said.

"I didn't expect to see you hear. Who's the big guy?"

"Gen, meet Seto. Seto this is Gen. He's the samurai we recruited earlier." Komachi said

"Nice to meet you," Gen greeted.

"Likewise" Seto said.

"Why are you here?" Kambei asked

"Well, all the cells opened and everyone started going crazy. So I took advantage and decided to leave early. Though, I'm not leaving without my sword."

"As am I" Seto said

"Well then, shall we." Kambei said as they opened the doors.

In the stair well, the warden looked around to the prisoners lying in pain. One was conscious, so the warden had him talk.

"Who did this?"

"It was two samurais. One of them was that prisoner Seto. And the other one had long gray hair and wore all white clothing." He informed

"You don't say." After hearing this, the warden left the place

Inside the armory, there were all the swords that were confiscated from the prisoners.

Komachi looked around, "So which ones yours Gen?"

Gen looked around until he noticed a sword covered with a black sheath that was lined with red tape.

"It's that one." He said as he uncovered it. "Well they were true to their word."

"Found mines" said Seto. His sword appeared to be a zanbatō (a gigantic sword used to take down samurai on horsebacks).

"That's a big sword. I can see were you got your muscles." Gen said

"And you can carry it with one arm too." Komachi said

"Now then we must leave." Kambei said

Afterwards, the three samurais and the two guests charged through the exit. What they saw was that the area leading to the gate was crowded with guards and prisoners. Some turned their attention towards them.

"Looks like we have fight our way." Said Gen

"It appears so." Said Seto

"Komachi, Masamune, I will clear a path and follow me. And the rest of you, don't kill them." Kambei instructed

All of them nodded and then the three samurais march forth. Both prisoners and guards went for Gen. He pick himself up and landed on top one of them. "Mind if I drop in." he used his free hand to disarm them and then struck them down with his sword. One put his arms around his neck, but Gen elbowed his stomach and was free to strike him.

For Seto, he swung his zanbatō and almost knocked five people to the ground with every swing he made. Most of them went for his legs but he maintained his stance and grab on of the guards and threw him to them towards the group and brought them down. One tried a sneak attack but Seto punched him to the ground.

As for Kambei, he maneuvered through each of their attacks and used his sword to knock them unconscious. His connected with most of them but he step on their foot and used his free hand to push them to the ground.

Just as they were about to head to the gate, the searchlights were on. They looked up and saw that there were guards on the balconies with guns pointed at them. At the center was the jail warden.

"Will it's the wanted man, Shimada Kambei. This is a great opportunity. Once I hand you over to the Magistrate, my position in Kogakyo will increase." He then looked at who was with them. "Masamune"

Kambei looked at Komachi and put his blade around her neck. "Kambei," she said but he looked at Masamune and the old mechanist knew what to do, "Warden, help me. This samurai broke into my home and threaten to kill my daughter and I if we didn't help his friends escape." He pleaded with a scared face

Komachi caught on and played her part as captive.

"If you do not want her to die, then I suggest you open the gate." Kambei said

"Sir Orders?" one of the shooters said

"On my signal fire." He said

"But sir, what about the captive?"

"My job is far more important than her life. NOW FIRE." He shouted

On instinct, Kambei threw a needle fast enough to knock the warden to the ground. As blood was splashed, the snipers began firing. Seto then used his zanbatō as a shield to block the gunfire.

The gunfire created a lot of smoke that they couldn't even see what they were shooting at.

"How do we get out?" Gen said

"Like this." Kambei said taking out his sword and then began concentrating.

"Kambei this isn't the time to…" Gen was about to say until Seto put his arm to get in his way.

In a few seconds, Kambei then sliced the bars on the gate into little pieces. It created a large hole for them to leave.

Gen was mostly surprised by this. "Guest there's more to you after all."

"Let us leave." Kambei said running forward with Masamune, Seto, Komachi and Gen following.

As the smoke cleared, the snipers then saw that everyone at the square was gone, even the warden.

Elsewhere, in an alleyway, the crippled warden was lying down, holding his wound. He looked up at what seemed to be the same cloaked man that caused the riot.

"How many escaped?" he asked

"T-three. The-e two prisoners we I was t-two send-d t-to you."

"Who released them."

"It was Shimada Kambei."

The man stood motionless then pulled his sword out.

"WAI-IT SIR; PLE-EASE GIVE ME A SE-SECOND CHANCE. I PROMISE I'LL RE-ECAPTU…." The warden begged as he was struck down.

Pulling out his blood stained sword, he looked down on him, "Those who fail their missions, are too weak to serve us."

A few minutes later, at the prison square, the Magistrate's guards inspected the area and recapturing the escaped criminals. At the control room, there were one of the guards and a tall middle-aged man, with a black robe that stretched down to his legs and his hair was all silver with a goatee that was the same color.

"Honorable Advisor, Enton Zarous, this is what caused the riot." He said pointing to the sword.

Zarous looked at it, "do you know who it belonged to?"

"No sir, but we were able to identify the two men who escaped with him."

Zarous took out the sword and through it at one of his men who caught it.

"Send word to the Magistrate immediately. I want a full scale search for those samurai. And analyze this sword, see who it belonged to."

"Yes sir."

_To Be Continued…._

_**A/N: I think I've gotten better at writing the sword fights. Either way what will become of the heroes now? And who is the man in the mask. Until then please review. **_


	7. The Womanizer

**Return of the Samurai Seven**

_**A/N: Here is the seventh chapter. As for what roles the masked samurais will play, I've already thought of it and will announce it in a future chapter. **_

(Recap)

After the prison control room was sabotaged, every prisoner began escaping. After reuniting with Gen, the samurais found their swords and were able to make it out alive. As for the cause of the riot, a lone sword was left behind and now the Magistrate's Advisor is planning a manhunt to capture Kambei along with the two samurai that escaped with him.

Episode 7: **The**** Womanizer **

In the center of the city, Enton Zarous, the advisor, is returning with a group of his men from the prison. As for what people say about him, it turns out to be true. Most people he walked by were somewhat shaking from the inside. That's because he is known to be merciless. Zarous also has a belief of justice and at one point he even convinced the Magistrate to execute a man just for stealing beard. A law was even passed to bow to his advisor whenever he is patrolling the streets.

While the rest of the servants where bowing as he walked by, Zarous and his assistant enter a room and approached the one sitting behind a desk. He wore the same robe as Ayamaro, only it was green and he appeared to be scrawny with only one strand of hair on his head. "Yorobei we've investigated the prison as you instructed."

"Zarous what's the report?" the Magistrate named Yorobei said

"All but two prisoners were apprehended and this was the only evidence we've located. Hanzo show him."

Hanzo then placed the sword in front of him.

"Have you identified its wielder?" said Yorobei

"We'll have our investigator's look into it." Said the advisor

"Are any of them affiliated with the masked samurais I've heard of?" he asked

"We don't know sir; we'll look into that to. If I might suggest, I believe we should organize a task force to recapture the two samurai as well as third that escaped with them." Zarous said

"We have their records. We will move at your order." Hanzo said

"Wouldn't it be wiser just to find who cause the prison incident? Besides the crime these two have done isn't too severe."

"But sir every crime should. Whether it is murder, assault, or food thievery, it is our duty to uphold justice in this city. If we let one minor crime go unpunished, then all the citizens will see how weak our government is and we'll have a massive riot just like tonight. " said the advisor

The Magistrate then began to pounder. Zarous still spoke," That is why we must apprehend these three. To show everyone what happens to those that defy the law."

"Justice must be upheld. Alright, you have my approval. Zarous, organize a team of samurai to search for those three. Hanzo, take the sword and figure out who its owner is." Yorobei ordered

"Yes sir" they both said

"A wise choice you made." Zarous said

"That is why I hired you." The Magistrate said. He is right since he has never been the most decisive one. That is why he suggested having an advisor, so some can make the decisions he can't. Whether or not Zarous choices seemed too harsh, he still agreed with whatever he suggested since he has always been the type to follow what others say.

Elsewhere, in the backstreets of Kogakyo, Kirara and Shino regrouped with Shichiroji and Yukino.

"Any luck?" Shichiroji asked

"We counted and we were turned down by ten samurai." Said Kirara

"We only asked four and they turned us down." Yukino said

"Do you think Kambei had any trouble finding samurai?" Shino said until someone behind her spoke

"Ask him yourself." They turned back to see it was Komachi along with Kambei, Masamune, Gen, and Seto

"Kambei you came back, and who are they?" Kirara said

Shichiroji then stepped up,"Seto, how you been doing?"

"Better old friend. I see you found yourself a beautiful wife."

"We're not married yet. Although I am happy to know that are child will grow up with a kind man like Momotaro." Said Yukino

"Momotaro?" Seto said raising an eyebrow

"It's a long story," he said

"Don't forget me. My names Gen."

Then the two girls from Kanna walked up to them and bowed. "It's an honor to meet you great samurai, both of you." Said the former priestess

"We're both so glad to know that you are going to save our village." Said Shino

"Ah don't be so formal," Said Gen slightly embarrassed

"Did you four managed to find any samurai?" asked Kambei

"No, we've ask fourteen and none of them accepted." Said Kirara that looked a little sad

"If we continue searching till dawn, then we should find the two we need." Seto said

"You believe so." Said Shino

"Seto, you can be nice after." Said Komachi smiling

Seto's eyes then widen a bit as she smiled for he saw an image of a girl her age that looked just like her only the hair short and messy.

"Seto what's wrong" asked Kambei

"Oh nothing" he replied

"If you want samurai I'd say we try the tavern. A lot of samurai go there to drink, tell a story of their travels or even enjoy the ladies there." Gen suggested

Everyone just looked at him

"C'mon guys. Let's at least check it out."

"It's not like we have a choice." Said Masamune

"Lead the way." Kambei said

As they approached the tavern, there was a person that was already inside in a private room. It was Rakan, was the same man that bumped into Kirara and Shino. He sat in a Seiza position (when a person sits on top of their own legs), holding a bottle of Sake and was surrounded by three beautiful women.

"And that's the story of how I stopped those bandits from robbing that poor helpless woman."

"Wow you really are a hero." One of the girls said

"Giving your time to help others is really noble of you." Said another

"And we thought all samurai cared about was money and their own honor." The last one said

"Well what can I say? Whenever someone's in need, I'll gladly put my life on the line to help them." He said pouring another cup. "Now, you want another drink and to listen to my other of my stories."

Before they could answer, the door slammed open. It was those two men chasing him, only that they brought four more friends.

"We found you now punk." He said

"Hope you enjoyed that drink, because that's the last one you'll ever have."

"Now, now fellows there are no need for violence. Here have a drink." Rakan said as the girls hid behind him.

"Forget it" the man shouted

"No I insist," he then threw the bottle at his face.

As he screamed, Rakan kicked him back and then grabbed his strange sword and jump off the window.

He landed safely on the ground with the other men following him. All six of them soon gathered around him with their swords out.

"That's it kill him"

"Alright but note I'm only defending myself." Said Rakan

As a crowd gathered, Kambei and his friends soon saw what was happening.

"Hey it's that man that bumped into us." Shino recognized

"You are right. Kambei we must help him." Kirara said about to walk in to their fight but was stop by Kambei.

"Just watch." He said

He then pulled out his gun. Only it wasn't a gun, it was a sword sticking out of a gun handle. (Think of the gun blade from Final Fantasy VIII). They all charged at him, he then unleashed a two hidden pistols and pressed a trigger only shot their swords off their hands.

Many people were surprised at this, especially the bad men.

"What kind of sword is that?" one of them asked

"This? Well it is hard fighting a whole group of samurai all on my own. So I built my own weapon with my own bullets. They are meant to hit your hands to make you let go of your swords. With all of you defenseless, I'm free to do this."

He now charged at them and as they tried to hit him, he stepped sideways and used his sword knock two of them down. As for the other two, he swung the back of his sword at their chests to have them wallow in pain and used his gun handle to bop the fifth on in the head. With only one left, Rakan then walked towards him.

"Don't think that pathetic blade will stop me." He said as he recovered his sword

He swung his sword but Rakan swung his and they both connected. With both neck and neck, Rakan got the advantage by head-butting him. As he held his head in pain, Rakan saw an opening and was able to slash his torso. With the man knocked out, he put his sword back.

As the crowd began to leave, Rakan got a glimpse of the two familiar women.

"Well hello there. I'm guessing you wanted to see me again right." He said holding Shino hand causing her to blush.

"Rakan is that you?" said none other than Kambei

"Kambei I didn't know you were here." Said Rakan

"Kambei you know him?" said Komachi

"I knew his father. I only met him when he was yet a child. Everyone this is Kobayashi Rakan" he answered

"We met him. He is the man that ran into us. Only you didn't tell us you were a samurai" said Kirara

"You never asked. Yeah after my father passed in the Great War, I decided to master my swordsmanship to follow in his footsteps."

"What was that sword of yours anyways?" asked Masamune

"Like I said, it's a blade I created for when I'm outnumbered."

"I've never been a fan of Guns, but I must say it not that bad." Said Shichiroji

"Thanks, so what brings you hear." He asked

"We're looking for samurai to help save our village" said Komachi

"A group of bandits attack a farming village. They kidnapped all the men they had, including a friend of ours." Said Kambei

"Wait a minute. A group of bandits capture all the men and left behind their women." Rakan asked

"Yes." Said Shino

"As in, that village is only left with women to fend for themselves." He implied

"That would be true." Said Kirara wondering what he could mean by that while the other men, minus Kambei and Gen, just groaned.

"Well then if you don't mind, I'd like to be of some service."

"Well you did see how he took down those men. Maybe he can be helpful." Komachi said

"Yeah the girl is right and besides, I'm always glad to put my life on the line to help others in need. No payment needed." Said Rakan

"Let him join. I can tell he's good at heart." Said Gen

"Or maybe it's because lechers stick together." Masamune teased

"Quiet old man" Gen retorted

"Kobayashi Rakan, it'd be an honor if you'd join us." Said Kirara

"Do you accept?" Kambei said

"I'd be honored. And I would like to get to know your friend more. It's Shino right" said Rakan standing near Shino causing her to blush

"Great. That's three samurai." Yukino implied

"Now all we need is on more." Said Kambei

_To Be Continued…._

_**A/N: Who will be the last samurai? As you've noticed, the thugs in this episode weren't named. That's because I only name the important characters. And if you're wondering what's going on between Shino and Rakan, I might have plans for them in the future. Either way, please review.**_


	8. The Foreigner

**Return of the Samurai Seven**

_**A/N: Here's the eighth chapter. The last samurai will be introduced in this chapter. **_

(Recap)

After being convinced be Zarous, the Magistrate approved the manhunt for catching and Kambei the other two samurai. After regrouping with Kirara, Shino, Shichiroji, and Yukino, the samurais head to a tavern. There the girls reencounter Kobayashi Rakan. After discussing the situation to him, he volunteered to help them in their mission and the group decided to take him along. Now with three samurai at their side all they need is to find the last samurai.

Episode 8: **The**** Foreigner **

In a private bunker, over two dozen samurais have assembled for a meeting with the Advisor. Zarous walked on to the stage with both arms crossed and began addressing them.

"You all have your orders. The Magistrate himself has declared these three fugitives of Kogakyo." He said showing photos of Seto, Gen, and Kambei. "We have heard that these three are not alone. That is why you are ordered to kill anyone affiliated with them except for this man." Zarous pointed to Kambei's picture. "Justice must be upheld. Any signs of mercy or weakness for these criminal will face my judgment. Is that clear?"

All the samurai thought this was wrong but were too afraid to speak out against him. They all nodded in agreement.

"Now go." Zarous said as they left. As soon as they left, Hanzo entered the room

"Zarous, have results from the sword."

"Well speak." Said the grumpy advisor

"We have results. However, the sword contained two strands of DNA."

"So it was used by two wielders. Who is its current owner?"

"We aren't able to identify him sir. However, the result for its previous owner was identified as the criminal, Shimada Kambei."

Zarous was then confused. "How can this be? From what the sources tell me, he wasn't near the control room from when the riot began."

"Well sir, the sword was passed down to someone else. Maybe the person Kambei gave it to was the one responsible."

"All the more reason we need him alive. Hanzo you're in charge, I'm going to preform my own search." Zarous said

"Yes sir" he said

Meanwhile, back at the tavern, the man that beat Koizumi was sitting at a local bar. As he was enjoying his drink, a group of six men in black coats approached him from behind.

"Hey are you the one that beat Koizumi?" he said

"誰が知りたがっている。(Who wants to know.)?" He said

"Well we just wanted to tell you that we put all the money we had on our champ. And since you messed it up, we're going to take it out on your money." They said

"私はそれを過ごした。(I spent it.)" Said Vaan

"Well then we'll take it out on you." He said as they all took out their swords.

The bartender then looked. "Hey take it outside."

The leader then threw a knife that almost hit his head "Shut up"

Half the bar then decided to clear out. Meanwhile Kambei, Shichiroji, Gen, Seto, Rakan, Kirara, Komachi, Shino, Yukino, and Masamune were entering. They stop to see what was happening.

"Who is he?" Said Komachi

"It's the guy that beat that champion. You remember Kambei." Shichiroji said turning to Kambei

"You are correct. He is." Kambei agreed

At that all six of them attack. One by one, Vaan quickly evaded all their swords. Using the back, he whacked the first ones arm, causing him to hold it in pain. He then grabbed him and threw him at the second one. Then, he used one arm to hold his sword and collide with the third one. He then used his second arm to elbow his stomach and the fourth one coming beside him, Vaan stepped across and he fell on his friend. The fifth one charged at Vaan with his sword held high over his head. With the torso wide open, Vaan kick his chest and then jumped on him to knock him out. However, Vaan failed to recognize the sixth one and he jumped him and pinned him to the ground.

"Can't run now" the guy then started hitting his head multiple times. As he kept hitting him, Vaan tried to reach his sword. Before he could reach it, a man caught the guy's fist.

"Enough" it was Kambei and he then right hooked the man unconscious

Gen then walked over to him offered to pick him up. "Are you all right?"

"You were so fast. Almost as fast as this other samurai we knew." Said Komachi

"Hey look we like to talk to you about something if you'd like." Said Rakan

Vaan accepted the offer. As he got up Kambei and Kirara spoke to him about the situation about Kanna and how a criminal group abducted all the men and one of their own.

"私は非常に価値があるが、私は提案を高く評価した場合、私は知らない。(I do not know if I am worth much but I appreciate the offer.)" Vaan said

"You know what he said?" asked Gen

"He says he appreciates our offer but he has doesn't know if he is worth much." Kambei explained. "お世辞ではあなたが期待するすべてのです。のみのお支払いと血なまぐさい戦争である。(Flattery is all you will expect. The only payment is a bloody war.)" Kambei spoke in a different language

"Since when then you learn a different language?" asked Shichiroji

"You pick things up after war." Kambei said

"私の名前はヴァンです。そして私は除きます。(My name is Vaan. And I except.)" Vaan said

"What's he saying" asked Seto

"He says his name is Vaan and he excepts." Said Kambei

"You do" said Shino

"Thank you very much" Kirara said as they both bowed

"Now we just have to teach him proper English." Said Masamune

"At last the seven are complete" said Kambei

"Kambei there's six of or are you counting the old man" said Rakan

"No he is talking about Great Katsushiro." Shino explained

"Who is he" said Seto

"Katsu is one of the original Samurai that saved our village. He's also my sister's lover" Komachi teased

"Komachi" said Kirara blushing at embarrassment

"Now in the morning we set off for Kanna. Then we locate the whereabouts of their hideout."

"But how do you plan on finding it?" asked Yukino

"Simple, if farmers are what they are after, then all we have to do is capture one of them." Said Kambei

"So when they're near Kanna, we ambush them and force them to reveal the location." Said Seto

"その後、みましょう... (Then let's...)" Vaan was about to say until twelve samurais burst into the bar.

"It's the ones from the posters." One of the guards said

"And there are others with them." The other said

"Well you heard our orders. We only need the one with the white robe. Kill the rest" said the other.

They charged at them while Kambei and Seto released their swords and Shchiroji took out his spear.

"Gen, Rakan, Vaan, take the others back to the inn. We will hold them off." Kambei instructed

The three nodded. "We'll show you the way." Said Yukino

"Kambei be careful." Kirara said as she left

The guards then charged at them with their swords. Shichiroji used the bottom of his spear to lift himself in the air. He then used the lower metallic rod to connect with their swords then released his blade and started spinning his whole spear, hitting all of them. Seto was perfectly balanced as none of them were able to move him cause of his weight. He then used his zanbatō to slice all their swords and then used the front to drop them to the ground. As the numbers were decreasing, the men then decided to use their guns. As they fired, Kambei quickly grabbed one of their swords and started deflecting all those bullets. He then spilt their guns in half and slashed all of them in one hit.

Pretty soon, all twelve of them were defeated.

"Just like old times right." Said Shichiroji

"It brings back memories." Seto implied

"We must rejoin the others." Kambei said. As they all headed out, they were soon stopped by a man behind them.

"Well you must be Shimada Kambei" said the man, who just revealed himself to be the leader of the Masked Samurais

_To Be Continued…_

_**A/N: Now here is the list of the new seven samurai: **_

_**Shimada Kambei**_

_**Shichiroji**_

_**Okamoto Katsushiro**_

_**Gen**_

_**Akimoto Seto**_

_**Kobayashi Rakan **_

_**Vaan**_

_**As for Vaan's accpetance, it's a little similar to when Gorobei accpeted in Samurai 7 episode 3. And you probably noticed that Vaan speaks Japanese. That's because in the Return of the Magnificent Seven, one of the gunfighters spoke only Spanish. Now that the introductions are over, I can focus on the whole rescuing Kanna plot. Hope you liked it and please review.**_


	9. The Offering

**Return of the Samurai Seven**

_**A/N: The ninth chapter is up. Hope you like it and I don't own Samurai 7 **_

(Recap)

After examining the sword, Zarous identified it as Kambei's weapon. After adding Kobayashi Rakan to the team, the samurais head to the tavern. Afterwards, they meet the samurai named Vaan. Although he can't speak their language, Kambei translates him to him about the situation and he agrees to help them after hearing of Kambei's reputation. Now with all seven samurai, they set off for Kanna village, only to be stopped by the Magistrate's guards and the leader of Masked Samurais.

Episode 9: **The**** Offering **

After defeating the Magistrate's men, all three of the seven samurai come face to face with the Masked Samurai's leader.

"Shimada Kambei, I presume." He said

"Am I supposed to know you?" Kambei asked

"No you don't have to. However, I've heard of the prison escape you and your friends made."

"Prison escape?" said Shichiroji

"It is better you don't know." Said Seto

"You caught the attention of the Magistrate, as well as his most feared Advisor." The leader told them

"Oh no" muttered Seto

"Is there a problem, Seto?" Kambei asked turning to him

"I think this Magistrate is worse than Ayamaro" Shichiroji suggested

"No, the current Magistrate, Yorobei is nothing like him. The problem is his Advisor, Enton Zarous. His belief in justice is strong. He prefers harsh punishments for those that break the law instead of a proper hearing. Zarous claims that all he is doing is to maintain the peace in Kogakyo."

"He's that bad?" asked Shichiroji

"Everyone is too afraid of him to say anything and he only gets his way because Yorobei is kind of man to be easily manipulated. He is the worst enemy anyone could have." Said Seto

"He is right. I've heard his agents are barricading the entire city to make sure you don't escape. He even anticipated you going through the secret canal of the Shikimoribito." He said

"So what do you suggest I do?" Kambei asked

"It's two choices. Both you and your friends can face the judgment of Zarous or join with us. With your skills the goal of the masked samurai will be fulfilled faster."

"I take it you are with them?" said the master

"Correction, I'm their leader." He said

"Then you abducted all the men of Kanna, as well as a pupil of mines."

"The young boy, he showed great skills as a samurai. He is still alive along with the other pathetic farmers."

"Then what the hell are you doing to them?' yelled Shichiroji

"Putting them to work of course." The masked leader said

"Enough. Where have you taken them?" Kambei yelled in a calm voice

"If you wish to know, then join." He offered

"I'm sorry, my answer is no." Kambei responded

"You are rejecting my offer."

"I'm allied with someone already." Kambei said

"So those female farmers did hire the Seven Samurai. I don't care how many they hired. The goal of the Masked Samurai will be accomplished. If you are against us, then stay out of our or you will be the first to die."

"You made the first attack. It's our turn to retaliate." Kambei said as all three took out their weapons.

"I would kill all of you now, but I have another matter to attend to." He then took out a bomb, "We'll meet again." He activated it but it turned out to be a smoke bomb.

As the smoke cleared, the leader was nowhere to be found.

"What do we do now? The city is blocked and so is the canal." Said Shichiroji

"And not to mention Zarous men are after us." Said Seto

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we must rejoin the others." Said Kambei as they left

Back at the Magistrate's palace, Zarous is returning from his private search and now he visits the research department, where he meets Hanzo

"Anything?" Zarous says

"We've found something sir, it turns out the swords current owner is Okamoto Katsushiro."

"Who is he?" asked the advisor

"People reported him to be a member of the seven samurai. He was also Shimada Kambei's pupil." Hanzo said

"Do you know if he's a member of the Masked Samurai's." asked Zarous

"So far there haven't been any reports of his actions in six years"

"I've blocked all the exits so I want all units to search the city. Find him and Kambei." He said until an envoy entered the room

"Who told you to interrupt us?" Zarous yelled for he hated to be bothered during meetings

The envoy became frighten but then regained his composure. "We had a report of a bar fight in the Kogakyo backstreets. It turns out Kambei and his team was at the center of it."

"Is that all?" he asked impatiently

"No, it turns out your officer spotted a man in a dark mask running into the abandoned warehouse just by the city border."

"Are you sure?" asked Hanzo

"Yes, what are your orders." He said to Zarous

"Show us the way. Hanzo come with me and bring the sword." Zarous ordered

"Yes sir" he said following what he said

Back at the inn, Kambei, Shichiroji, and Seto returned and had just informed the others of what had happened. There was a moment of silence as the farm girls wondered what could be happening to their loved ones. Kirara then broke the silence.

"So is Katsushiro alright?" asked Kirara

"That is what he told us. Although there is no telling what he can be planning with him or the farmers?" Said Kambei

"And we can't leave the city now that the Zarous blocked all the exits." Said Rakan

"Don't give up hope just yet guys." Said Gen

"What do you mean by that?" asked Masamune

"You remembered what I said about being a spy." Said Gen

"Yeah and?" asked Shichiroji

"Well before my sentence, I infiltrated Yorobei's house where I learned of something special." Gen said

"Care to tell us." Kambei said

"It turns out that they built a secret escape tunnel. Just in case an attack was to happen, the tunnel is designed to lead him all the way outside Kogakyo."

"Do you know how to get their?" asked Shino

"That's the problem. It's inside the Magistrates room."

"Then way tell us if it was just hopeless." asked Rakan

"Don't be too hasty Rakan-Dono. If there is chance of escape, a plan must be made." Kambei said turning to Gen. "Gen-Dono, do you know the inside of the Magistrate's quarters."

"Why of course." Said Gen as Kambei handed him a sheet of paper and paint

"Show us." Said Kambei

Gen then drew the inside of the Magistrate's house. As he finished everyone began to looking at it.

"From the main hall leads to a stairwell taking you up to a chamber of doors but all the way at the end lays the room of the Magistrate." Instructed Gen

"But how do you get inside? They're not just going to let all of you walk in." asked Yukino

"She is right. Zarous men are still after us." Seto implied

"Correction, he's after you, Kambei, and Gen." said Komachi causing Rakan and Vaan to snicker.

"If it's us three he wants, then his wish will be granted." Said Kambei as everyone began looking at him, wondering what he could mean."

Elsewhere, at the abandoned warehouse, over two and a half dozen samurais led by Hanzo and the envoy were waiting outside for Zarous, who just went inside to scout the area. Two minutes later, Zarous exited the building completely unharmed and his sword out.

"Anything sir?" asked Hanzo

"The leader and his two allies put up a fight. However they all fell against me." Said Zarous

"We knew we could count on you sir." Said the envoy

"I've restrained them, follow me." He said as everyone quickly followed

Inside, they spotted two men wearing identical masks and black clothing. They were both tied together. At the center, laid the leader also tied up. All the soldiers soon surrounded both of them. Zarous walked up to the leader

"Remove their masks." He instructed

Soon they pulled the first two's masks off. One of them was a man, somewhat ugly and had a pointed head and buck-teeth. The other was another man only he looked normal and had red hair. They were Manzo and Rikichi and they both looked frighten at the sight of what was happening. As for the leader, Zarous pulled his mask off and he was revealed to have light green hair tied to a pony tail and seemed very young. It was Katsushiro.

"Arrest them." Zarous said

"Wait, YOU HAVE TO LISTEN WE WERE…" Kastushiro was about to say until Zarous kicked him.

"Save your breath boy. Let the court decide your punishment." Zarous said and the others carried all three of them away.

_To Be Continued…._

_**A/N: Are Katsushiro and the farmers really the Masked Samurai or were they set up. Look for the answer in the next chapter. Please review.**_


	10. The Preparation

**Return of the Samurai Seven**

_**A/N: Never thought I make it this far. Either way, the tenth chapter is up and I don't own Samurai 7 **_

(Recap)

After an encounter with the Masked Samurai's leader, the farmers and samurai realized that all the exits in Kogakyo were all closed off. However, thanks to Gen's infiltration Kambei devised a plan to use the Magistrates secret escape tunnel as their way of escaping the city. Elsewhere, Zarous found two masked samurai agents and their leader. After removing their masks, they are revealed to be Katsushiro, Rikichi, and Manzo.

Episode 10: **The**** Preparation**

At the Magistrate's house, Katsushiro, Rikichi, and Manzo were sent to the prison cells below. They had tried to convince them that they were framed but none of the guards believed them. As they left, Zarous went up to the Yorobei's room to discuss the punishment for them.

"Are you certain he's the one?" said the Magistrate

"The result don't lie, after he was captured we matched the DNA on the sword to his. That was his sword at the crime scene." Zarous explained

"So not only did he cause it, but he was also the Masked Samurai's leader. Come to think of, we were only able to retrieve half of the prisoners from the riot." Yorobei said

"His motive must have to release the most dangerous prisoners to have them join his cause. We were in luck that he and his two accomplices were apprehended." Zarous said

"Now we should have them sentences to life imprisonment." He said

"No, that's not enough. We must be certain that no one ever follows his example again. By your orders, they shall be executed." Said the advisor

"An execution! Zarous isn't that going too far?" the Magistrate said

"Too far you say. Have you forgotten who they are? They are bandits. They've plagued farming villages for almost six years. They have bought nothing but misery everywhere they went. That's why in order for the families to have justice, they criminals must pay the price for their action." Said Zarous

The magistrate began to wonder what to do. Zarous kept speaking. "Whatever goal these masked samurai's have, it will die with him."

Zarous looked straight at him. "But I only advise what is best. You are in charge of the city. Whatever orders you give, I will be glad to follow."

Elsewhere in the city, Shichiroji, Gen, and Seto are looking at the Magistrate's Headquarters. So far there are guards posted around each corner of the gate and the main entrance.

"So guessing you design wasn't too far off." Said Shichiroji

"Well thanks to the manhunt on us, I'm guessing there are not that many guards inside. My guess would be over 50-70 men left." Said Gen

"So when do we strike?" asked Seto

"Kambei-sama says tomorrow at noon. It's funny, I hated that Advisor, but I never imagined I would go against him." said Gen

"If we stick to the plan perfectly, we won't have to." Instructed Shichiroji

However, at the main entrance, Zarous walked out into the streets. He had a speaker on and some people from around the area all gathered. They knew that whenever he came out it was because he was going to announce the penalty for whatever unlike person broke the law. He stood in front of the audience.

"Attention everyone, as you are aware, there have been a group of masked samurai criminals that have committed numerous crimes around every farming village. Crimes that are unforgiving." The three samurai wondered why he was bringing this up. They continued listening.

"However, Justice will be brought to the families because late last night, these criminals were apprehended as well as their leader and have all been identified. And starting at dusk, these three will be facing execution by beheading." Everyone was surprised by this. Not that they didn't want criminals to face this judgment but just how he was able to capture them. Even the three were shocked.

"The faces will display so remember the faces of those who do not follow the righteous path." He said and the monitors around the city began showing the faces of the young samurai and the two farmers.

Everyone looked and began wondering just how someone so young and how two people that look absolutely pathetic can belong to such a dangerous organization. As three samurai looked, only Gen and Seto didn't react because they've never seen the three men on the screen. However, one of them has.

"Shichiroji-dono, what is wrong?" asked Seto

"Those faces, I've seen them before. It's Katsushiro." Said Shichiroji

"That's Katsushiro? What's going on?" said Gen

"Don't know but this can't be good. We've got to inform Kambei-sama" he said. The two nodded in agreement

They then rushed to the inn. Inside everyone looked at them with puzzling looks to see just what got them worked up.

"We've got a problem," said Shichiroji

"How many guards did you see?" asked Yukino concerned that there were too much guards for them to get by.

"That's not the problem it's Katsushiro." He said

"What happened to him?" said Kirara growing worried that the worst came to him

"He's been arrested." Said Seto causing everyone to look in shock

"It's not just him. Rikichi and Manzo were also taken." Said Shichiroji

"What why?" Shino said

"Zarous announced that those two were agents of the masked samurai and your friend was their leader. And at sunset he is going to execute them." Said Gen

All of them now had looks of surprises. Rakan then spoke. "Wait so they were the masked samurai's all along."

Kirara then looked at him in annoyance, "No their not. I've seen them attack the village. We all did. And I came into contact with them."

"And besides, my father hasn't used a sword his whole life. He could never work for them." Said Shino

"Well then what are we going to do." Said Masamune

"He's right, do we go with the plan or do we rescue them." Said Komachi

Kirara then walked over to Kambei. She sat on her knees and looked up at him. "Kambei I know this could jeopardize the plan but I'm asking please you must help them." She said with slight tears escaping

Kambei closed his eyes in thought

(Flashback)

"If it's the three of us he wants, then his wish will be granted." Kambei said

"What do you mean?" asked Kirara

"The plan is simple. Gen, Seto, and I will be turned over by three of Zarous's agents. We will be taken then to the palace. There we will make our escape and make our way to his quarters."

"How do plan to escape when you have to deal with all the guards coming your way." Asked Rakan

"We won't. The three men I was referring to are you, Vaan, and Shichiroji."

"Us?" asked Shichiroji

"You will be disguised as guards and will escort us inside. Once inside, you will release us from our bonds and inform the Magistrate and his attendant that we've escaped from our cells. The guards will be called to lower level and the Magistrate will be escort out since the attack isn't too severe." He finished

"Oh I get it. They I leave and fall for your trick and while no ones in the room, you and the others use his escape tunnel." Said Komachi

"悪くない計画。しかし、何がファームの女の子はどうなりますか？ (Not a bad plan. But what happens to the farm girls?")" Asked Vaan

"Kambei, care to translate." Said Rakan

"He wants to know what will happen to Kirara and her friends. Since they weren't identified as our accomplices, they will be escorted out of Kogakyo unharmed and will wait for us behind the city limits, where the escape tunnel leads to." Said Kambei

"I get the plan but what happens to us." Masamune said referring to himself and Yukino.

Yukino realized before Kambei could explain. "Oh I see."

"I'm sorry but this mission is too dangerous. If you were to come, your life will only be in danger. Masamune will escort you back to the Firefly inn."

Yukino was sad but realized that there was no place for her in their mission. Shichiroji then put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll come back. I mean after all, Momotaro always comes back."

She then started to feel a little happy. "Wait for me until the baby comes." He said

(Flashback ends)

"Are we going with the plan or will a rescue mission?" said Rakan

He then opened his eyes, "A comrade is someone I will never abandon. "

Kirara was happy after hearing this. She got up, "Thank you Great Samurai."

Rakan then leaned to Komachi. "Say was she and that guy a couple?"

"Will they weren't a couple but after he left to begin a samurai journey, she began to fall in love with him." Komachi whispered so her sister wouldn't hear.

"The plans have changed, Vaan I trust you will be in charge of the rescue. (ヴァンは私はあなたが救助を担当する信頼。)"

"せていただきます (I will)." He said

"Won't they get suspicious when they see that they were broken out?" said Gen

"That's why the guard's bodies will be substitutes."

Elsewhere in the streets, three guards were on patrol when suddenly they were ambushed. It was Rakan, Vaan and Shichiroji, they then removed their uniforms and wore it over their own. They then joined up with Kambei, Gen, and Seto with handcuffs and the unconscious bodies of the men.

"You ready?" Shichiroji said

"Let's begin" he said

At the city border, a line of people were leaving the city. Kirara, Komachi, and Shino were next.

The men then inspected their supplies. Nothing suspicious was seen.

"You can go. NEXT" the guard said as the three walked out

Under at private prison, Katsushiro began to feel a little helpless, but refused to die for he learned to not value death too highly. Rikichi was hanging on although Manzo lost hope completely.

_To Be Continued…._

_**A/N: Have nothing to say expect please review. **_


	11. The Rescue

**Return of the Samurai Seven**

_**A/N: Here's the eleventh chapter. Remember, all I own are the new characters. **_

(Recap)

Being identified as the Masked Samurais, Zarous has convinced the Magistrate to execute the two farmers and the samurai. After realizing they were framed, Kambei has agreed to save Katsushiro and the others by using the bodies of the guards they knocked out. So far, the girls had made it out of the city. Shichiroji, Rakan and Vaan have disguised themselves and escorting Gen, Kambei, and Seto to the Magistrate. And the prisoners are awaiting their fates.

Episode 11: **The**** Rescue**

At the front gate of the Magistrates house, two guards are stationed there, while the three disguised samurais were bringing along three prisoners.

"Squad three, you were due back thirty minutes ago." Said the guard

"Sorry we kind of got sidetracked." Said the first guard

"On our way back we came across these three samurai and their three accomplices. We were able to defeat these three, then the others sir Zarous wanted us to get surrendered." The second guard said

"We plan to bring them to him so he may pass judgment." Said the last one

The guards looked at the three, then back at them. Soon the gates began to open.

"Sir Zarous is at the Magistrates room." Said then whispered to his ear. "You're in luck, an executions taking place in an hour. Maybe those three will be added to."

The six soon entered the main hall. As soon as no one was in sight, the three guards freed the samurai's from their bonds and lifted their masks up a bit to be reveled as Shichiroji, Rakan and Vaan.

"Not too bad guys." Said Rakan

"Now Vaan, you know what to do." Said Kambei tossing him a sword

Vaan caught it and then nodded. Gen walked to him and gave him the map. "The prison cells are located all the way down at the stairwells. Take this; we know where to go from here."

Vaan took the map, carried the bodies and ran off. As he left, Kambei turned to the others, "We must go."

Everyone nodded and the two put their masks back on.

At the end of the stairwell, Vaan opened the door to see that no guards were around. He then found the keys and looked for Katsushiro and the other. He was able to remember their faces since he saw it on the screens before they left. He came across the last cell and found them.

All three looked at them and Manzo became frightened

"Oh no, see I told they were going to kill us." Yelled Manzo

"What do you want?" Katsushiro glared at him.

Vaan learned a few English from Kambei to help with their mission. He opened the cells then said, "Katsushiro"

He was confused when Vaan tossed him a sword and made the sign of following him. Rikichi also didn't understand why he placed the bodies face down as if they were to take their place.

"Who are you?" he said

"I…came…with…Kambei" Vaan, trying to pronounce the words, said

"My Sensei sent you?" said Katsushiro and Vaan nodded

"I knew we would be saved." Said Rikichi as he was began to feel hope to save his wife again.

"Let's go." Ordered Katsushiro

"Why should we? If we leave we'll be branded criminals and that heartless man will order them to shot at us" Manzo complained. Rikichi then walked towards him

"It's better than stay here and waiting to die. Don't you want to return home and see your daughter again?" He said

Manzo stayed slient, and then Katsushiro got up and walked towards Vaan. "Is he here?"

Vaan nodded, "Please take us to him." Said Katsushiro

"I'm going with you." Said Rikichi

"What about me?" Manzo said

"Your mind doesn't seem to have been made up." Said Rikichi as all three began to leave. Scared, Manzo then yelled, "Wait I change my mind. I'm going with you."

With that all four headed back to join the others. Meanwhile, at the Magistrate's room, Zarous stood in front of Yorobei discussing the execution. Then one of the guards, entered the room.

"You know the rest of the magistrate's men are only allowed in here is if they are invited." Said Zarous, although, he didn't know if the man was intimidated.

"Zarous, I'm sure he meant no disrespect. What seems to be the problem?" said Yorobei

"Earlier today we captured the three samurai you requested and were escorting them to you for your judgment. However, Shimada Kambei was more skilled then they were and they ambushed us. When we came to, they were gone."

Zarous seem irritated by this. "Where are they?" he said

"We believe he must be heading to the prison cells to free his companions. What are your orders?" he asked

Zarous looked over to the Magistrate. "Sir,"

"Send every man down there at once. Make sure they do not escape." Yorobei said

"A wise choice sir, you heard him send send every unit now and stay here in case they make their way here." Zarous then grabbed Yorobei, "It is not safe here sir. Please come with me and I'll escort you to the bunker."

The man did as Zarous instructed. As the two left, he pulled off his mask and was revealed to be Rakan. He opened the door and scanned the area, "Alright they're gone." He said looking at the celing. That's were Kambei, Seto, Gen, and Shichiroji were hiding. They all then land on the floor saftely.

"Good work. I didn't think you'd pull it off." Said Gen

"No one's in there?" asked Seto

"They all left, any word on Vaan?"

"He should be on his way by now." Said Shichiroji

"Now we wait. Rakan-dono, you keep watch. Let us know if you see them." Kambei said as they all walked into the room.

At Kogakyo's outskirts, Kirara, Komachi, and Shino just arraived at the escape tunnel exit.

"This was where Gen and Great Kambei said the tunnel ends but I don't see anything." said Shino

"It is a secret tunnel. It's most likely hidden so no one could find it." Said Kirara

"Now what do we do?" said Komachi

"Now we wait and have faith that all of them are alright." Said Kirara

Soon they heard a loud rumble. They turned and it they saw that it was Komachi's stomach.

"My stomach's growling." She whined. The two laughed and Kirara gave her a rice ball.

Meanwhile at the Magistrate's house, Zarous had kept the Magistrate hidden and is marching down to the prison cells with Hanzo are an army of over twenty four samurai joining him. They soon arrived at the prison and went to check on Katsushiro, Manzo, and Rikichi's cell. They saw three bodies lying down.

"It seems they haven't made it here yet." Said Hanzo

Zarous opened the cells and turned the bodies around. All were surprised to see that it wasn't them at all.

"We've been tricked." one of the men said. Before Zarous could give command, the door behind them shut down.

Zarous tried to get them open but it was sealed shut. "The door was sabotaged. The source was an act. They wanted us down here."

"What do we do sir? We can't communicate with anyone outside. And the rest of the men are still patrolling the city." Hanzo said

"Let them go. Even if they do escape the men are still barricading the city exits." Said Zarous, not knowing how the samurais were planning to leave the city.

At the Magistrate on the way to the Magistrates room, there were three guards blocking the main hallway.

"Now what do we do?" Said Manzo

"It looks like we will have to fight our way though. Right Vaan-dono?" said Katsushiro and Vaan nodded.

"We will follow your lead." Said Rikichi

The guards then saw the four and began to attack. Vaan took on the first two. Both tried to overpower him with both swords but he used his own to block both of them. Vaan then thrust forward and got them off balance. He swept one of the men's legs and he fell back. He then jumped on him, knocking him out. The second tried to use his sword to impale him but Vaan just use the back to knock his sword any and hit him on top the head.

As for Katsushiro, the other two charged at him. One of them tried to stab him and Katsushiro blocked his attack and lunged at him. He slashed the man in the upper body two times and he fell back. The other one was going for a sneak attack but Rikichi saw this and threw a shattered concrete at him. Katsushiro saw this and he was up and struck the man at his lower side that was wide open.

As they were defeated, one of the men Vaan stepped on came too, before he could take out a gun, he was knocked out again by a jab in the head. They turned around to see it was a guard. As Katsushiro got ready for another fight, Vaan stopped him.

"Seems you had a little detour Vaan," Said the man

"Who are you?" said Katsushiro with the two farmers joining them.

"Oh right forgot the mask." He said taking it off revealing to be Rakan. "Names Kobayashi Rakan, I'm an ally of Kambei-sama"

"Great Kambei he's hear?" said Rikichi

"He's right inside the door at the end. Come on let's go." said Rakan as all four followed him.

They opened the door and saw everyone else. Kambei turned to see his former student and the two brave farmers. Katsushiro had a joyous expression when they finally met after six years.

"Katsushiro, it's been many years. Are you all right?" said Kambei

"I'm fine Sensei. I lost your sword." Said the student

"It's only a sword. I can see you've grown." He said

Katsushiro nodded in reply. "I have. When we first met I was but a novice with no clue about the battlefield."

"Then you followed me." Said the master both smiling

"Who said the two of you could only start remising." Katsushiro turned to see Shichiroji

"Shichiroji-dono"

"How you've been kid." He said shaking his hand

"Don't forget us. Names Gen the big guy is Seto." Said Gen pointing to Seto

"Hello." He said

"So you're the samurai that ladies Kirara and Komachi hired to save us?" said Rikichi

"Where is she?" said the old student

"She is waiting outside the city, along with lady Komachi and your daughter." Said Kambei turning to Manzo

"Shino is here?" said Manzo

"Yes, and we better hurry Kambei before the Magistrate and Zarous return." Said Seto

"How do we escape?" said Rikichi

"Like this. Seto help me move the table." Gen said as the two push it away, revealing a secret stairwell.

"So that's the Escape tunnel?" said Rakan.

"Yes and we should leave now." Said Kambei as all of them started walking down.

At the cells, the door began opening and Zarous and the men began exiting.

"We are out sir. Any word on the samurai?" said Hanzo

"They've must have left the palace by now." Zarous said as he turned to one of the men. "You men search the city, try to fine any sign of them. And you contact the squad at the city gate; try to see if they came in contact with them."

"Yes sir." They said

"Honorable Zarous, I received a call from the bunker. Magistrate Yorobei was abducted." One of the scouts said.

"How is that possible? We had a guard posted their and the enterance was sealed. No one should have been able to open It." said Hanzo

"Before the guard die, he said that there was a man in a mask." He said

"So they were a part of the mask samurai after all. Search the city and the surrounding areas. I want them brought to me now and the Magsitrate must be saved." Said Zarous

_To Be Continued…_

_**A/N: I want to finish the story. But I must tell you that I'm two months away from graduating high school. I have college placement test and an AP exam. I could start writing after two weeks, but then I will be attending summer classes till the end of June. So I might have to put the story on hiatus till the first week of July. I thank you for your patience and please review. **_


	12. The Journey

**Return of the Samurai Seven**

_**A/N: These two weeks have been hard. Well here's the twelfth chapter. It's sort of based on Samurai 7, The Journey. I'll try to upload another one before the end of May. I own nothing. **_

(Recap)

After successfully infiltrating the Magistrate's house, Vaan manages to break Katsushiro, Rikichi and Manzo free. Seeing their escape, Yorobei is quickly escorted to a safe bunker, and Zarous and the men are then trap at the prison cells. After reaching the Magistrate's room, the farmers and Katsushiro are reunited with Kambei and the other samurai. There they open the tunnel and make their escape. Elsewhere, Zarous and the others broke free and have been reported that the Magistrate was captured.

Episode 12: **The**** Journey**

At the city outskirts, the three farm girls notice the ground behind them rumble. They quickly get to see that it's being sliced open by a sword. The rocks then turn to little pieces and nine people are seen climbing out. The girls smile to see who they are.

"Couldn't you have made the opening less dirty?" Rakan said dusting the dirt of his robe.

"We are out are we not?" Kambei Said. He then turned to see the girls running towards them.

"Kambei you made it." Said Kirara

"Yes, we did." Kambei said, "And we brought some friends to." Said Shichiroji

The three turn turned to the opening to see three figures coming out. It was Katsushiro, Rikichi, and Manzo. Katsushiro then noticed Kirara. Before he could say something, he and everyone were surprised to see Kirara hugging him.

"I knew you would come back." Said Kirara as she let go of him

"I told you I wouldn't be gone for long." Said Katsushiro as they both smiled

"Get a room you two." Said Gen ruining the moment

Manzo then walked up to his daughter. "Shino what are you doing here?" he said

"I came here to help save you." Said Shino

"Well you could have left the job to them. Do you know how dangerous this place is? You shouldn't have come along." Yelled Manzo

"Well what did you…?" Shino was about to argue back but Rakan stepped forward

"I take it you're her father. Don't worry, your daughter was at safe hands, and she played a big help in finding us." Said Rakan

"Yeah, Shino help a lot. So stop complaining Manzo" said Komachi

Manzo was about to say something until Rikichi interrupted. "Great Samurai, I want to thank you, all of you for save us. I started thinking I would never see my wife again." Said Rikichi getting on his knees

"There's no need to bow, after all I heard you are Kanna's new elder" said Kambei

"I know but still, thank you." He said getting up.

Seto then heard something below the ravine. He walked up and his eyes widen. "Everyone you need to see this" he said

Everyone then walked to where he was and notice that it was Zarous's men spreading outside the city.

"They must have found out how we escape and are searching for us." Said Shichiroji

"Well it will be too dangerous if all of us went to Kanna together." Said Gen

"You are right it would be. So now we must split up." Kambei said as he turned to the rest, "We will divide ourselves into three parties. Doing that will allow us to go unnoticed."

"That's fine but where will we meet up?" said Gen

"Is there a place in Kanna that could serve as are rendezvous point?" asked Seto

"There is. Just before the bridge there is a large rock called wing rock." Said Kirara

"That's also the place we met up last time too." Said Komachi

"So that's where we'll meet up. So how do we split up?" Seto asked

"The farmers are familiar with the land. Two samurai will take two farmers and they will show us the way." Said Kambei

"Alright, then I guess we should all go." Said Shichiroji

"Sensei, which group will I travel with?" asked Katsushiro

"I decide before we leave." He said

Meanwhile, back at Kogakyo, Zarous and Hanzo were at the city gate talking to the guards.

"Are you certain that these samurai we described never made to this entrance?" He said

"Yes we are. We've been here all day and no samurai has gone past us." Said the guard

"I've contacted the search team; there is no sign of Shimada Kambei or his team in Kogakyo." Said Hanzo

"How could have left the city without being detected." Zarous said to himself, then his eyes widen as he realized something. 'They had been informed that Kambei and the other samurai broke free. And yet they never came in contact with them. And he knows there is only one way to leave the city without detection.' "I see so that's how they left."

"How did they leave?" asked Hanzo

"The escape tunnel we constructed for Yorobei. They deliberately let themselves be captured to make their way into the palace. That's when they freed their allies and sabotaged the door so they could trap us and use the tunnel to leave the city unnoticed. I'll admit it was a prefect plan."

"So if they used the tunnel then we should surround the exit and apprehend them." Said Hanzo

"No, they must have already made it to the end. That's why I ordered the men to search the surrounding areas. They will not get far." Said the old advisor

"You there, we will perform our own search for the Magistrate. If they are not brought to us by the end of today, then tell them to return to the palace and await further orders." Zarous said to the guards.

"Yes sir." They said as Zarous and Hanzo left

On the roads to Kanna, The samurai divided themselves into three teams.

_Group 1: Kambei, Gen, Kirara, and Katsushiro _

_Group 2: Seto, Vaan, Komachi, and Manzo _

_Group 3: Shichiroji, Rakan, Shino, and Rikichi _

_**(A/N: I'm going to go in order to show you what happens to each group as they make their way to Kanna.)**_

With the first group, Katsushiro was walking beside Kirara while Kambei and Gen were up ahead.

"Katsushiro you don't have to keep walking beside me." Said Kirara

"But I must, in order to keep you safe. After all I told you a long time ago that I will never let go of your hand." He said and Kirara began to turn slightly red until Gen spoke.

"Hey water priestess, you sure this is the right way?" Asked Gen

"I'm not the water priestess anymore, but I do remember there being an underground river under here the leads to Kanna village." She said

"And with the tureen, we should be able to stay out of sight." Said Kambei

Katsushiro then turned to face Gen. "Gen-dono, if I might ask, what made you decide to join us?"

"That's true, you never told Kambei of Komachi of your reason." Said Kirara interested in the story.

Gen pondered for a moment. He then explained himself, "Well have you ever heard of El Dorado, The City of Gold?"

"You mean the city that claims to be made out of solid gold." Said Katsushiro and Gen nodded

"My mother always told me that story, but isn't it only a fable." Said Kirara

"It may or may not. I was always told that story as a child. I used it as an inspiration to start my samurai join to find that city. I could remember what that book said; the buildings are made and held with the finest gold. The rivers sparkle like clear crystal diamonds. And the women are absolutely beautiful." Said Gen

Katsushiro and Kirara both looked with questioning faces. They wondered how he can be following a child fantasy. "I know what you are thinking, the city of gold may not exist, but it gives my life purpose. That's why with every battle I join and win, I believe I come closer to finding it."

"So that is why you joined." Said Katsushiro

"I do hope your dream comes true." Said Kirara

Gen smiled and nodded. Kambei turned towards. He might have heard a few words to their conversation, though he admired his ambition. "Keep up you three. You don't want to fall behind." He said

"Yes Sensei" said the former pupil

With group two, Komachi was walking besides Seto with her dowsing crystal glowing. Behind them were Vaan, who was staying by Manzo, who was falling a bit behind.

"I can't walk anymore. Please can't we take a break?" Said Manzo

"赤ちゃんいる終了します。そして、あなたは農家ことになっている。(Quit being a baby. And you are supposed to be a farmer.)" Said Vaan

"What did he say?" said Manzo

"Oh hey said he thinks you're cool and that you remind him of his father." Said Komachi

"Oh well thank you Great Samurai." Manzo said. As they kept walking, Manzo started thinking about his daughter. "Excuse mister Seto, Do you know what Great Kambei was thinking of when he put Shino and I in separate groups?"

Seto spoke without facing him. "No, but what's important is that we all get to the village safely. Besides, she has Shichiroji-dono and Rakan-dono with her."

"By the way do you notice how see feels every time she's with Rakan?" said Komachi

"What do you mean?" said Manzo

"Every time they're together, Shino always feels nervous around him. I think she likes him." she said

"Don't be ridiculous. She doesn't have time for men. And besides he's a samurai." Said Manzo

"That didn't stop Katsu from falling in love with my sister." She said

"Oh grow up will you." Said Manzo until Seto chuckled, "You lost." Manzo sighed in defeat.

She then ran up to Seto. "See Seto agrees with me right." She said smiling and causing Seto's eyes to widen a bit.

(Flashback)

The scene changes to a grass field. In that plain there lays a log house with smoke coming from the chimney and a yard with sliced logs. Right there, we see a large, dark skinned, muscular man chopping firewood. Moments later, a messenger arrives and a woman is seen stepping out. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, wore a pink dress with and apron, and had white skin. The man handed her a letter and them left. After he was gone she opened it and was shocked to see what it was. The man cutting wood walked up to her to see that she was sad.

"_My wife, what is wrong?" _he said to the person that appeared to be his wife.

"_Oh Seto, it's terrible. A letter came from the capital city. They want you to join the army_." She said to the man that appeared to be Seto. He then took the letter from her and looked at it.

"_It seems there aren't enough samurai to fight." _He said looking down on his wife who began to shed a little tear. He then picked her chin up _"Sakaya I know I'm being selfish but if there is a chance to rid this land of the Nobuseri then let me take it."_ He said consoling his wife named Sakaya.

The scene changes to a sun rise, where Seto is standing in front of the doorway and is scene carrying his signature sword. His wife was there to see him off.

"_You are the brave samurai I married. Please promise me you will return home."_ She said

"_I will for you, and Reika." _Seto said to her as some walked out the door.

"_Papa, you're leaving?"_ said a girl that had the same skin as her mother. She looked to be around seventeen and she also wore a blue kimono and had hair that reached her back and was messy.

"_Yes Reika. But I promise when I return home, we will live in a new land, with no fear from the bandits."_ He said

She then ran up to him. _"And when you do, we'll go to the fields and you'll watch me perfect my dancing."_ Reika said as the sun shined on her face. Her face bared a strong resemblance to Komachi.

"_I will." _

(Flashback ends)

"Seto…Seto…HEY SETO." Screamed Komachi

Seto snapped out of his trance and looked at her.

"Do you agree?" she said

Seto sighed, "You talk too much." He said still walking

Komachi huffed and continued walking with Vaan behind them and Manzo still falling back.

With group three, Rakan is walking ahead of the team with Shino behind him and Shichiroji and Rikichi guarding the rear. As Shino kept walking, she tripped on a rock, before she could fall, Rakan grabbed her.

"Thank you, great samurai." She said

"No problem and please, call me Rakan." He said. They both noticed that he was holding her hand, causing both of them to blush.

"So I take it your father doesn't like me." he said

"It's not that, he just doesn't think I have time for men right now." said Shino

"Will I'm no critic but when you do find someone, he'd be lucky to have a wife like you." Rakan said with Shino looking at him

"That's enough fooling around you two." Said Shichiroji causing them to let go

"Oh right yeah. Come let's keep moving." Said Rakan

"You seem to have gotten friendly with him Shino." Said Rikichi

"Oh well he did give his time to save our village. And he was really brave when I saw him defeat those street bandits." Said Shino

"Oh really, maybe you see more in him than that." Said Shichiroji

"What do you mean?" she said

"Maybe what he means is that you found yourself a future suiter." Said the new elder

Shino's face turned bright red and Rakan, hearing this, also blushed. "Hey wait a minute. I'm doing this just to save those poor defenseless women. It's a samurai's job and I'm way too busy to think about romance."

He said but Shino became quiet sad inside. Did he really think of this only as work, she wondered. Rakan turned to her only to know that she seem down. "Besides even if I wished to be with her, I think her old man would be against the idea." She heard and wondered why he would say it. Did he really consider her? She still looked uninterested but somewhere inside a new hope started growing.

"Whatever you…" Shichiroji and Rakan both sensed something. Out of nowhere, six men appeared in dark clothing and masks. They had their swords out and looked directly at them. Shino and Rikichi immediately recognized who they worked for and so did Shichiroji.

"Who are they?" Rakan asked

"They work for the mask samurais. Shino, Rikichi, take cover now." He instructed

With the two farmers hiding, both sides began battling. The first person charged his sword at him, but Rakan blocked it with his own. A second person from behind the first attempted a move but Rakan activated his pistol and fired at him and that other. He stepped back and sliced the man's chest open. A third man tried to get him from behind, and then Shichiroji intervened and used his spear to dislocate his shoulder. As he fell back in pain, Shichiroji finished him off. The fourth and fifth ones tried to go for the farmers. Shino was the first he saw and tried to grab her. Before that, his arm was impaled by Rakan's blade. As he took it out, he used the handle to break his skull. As he died, the last member tried to shoot at her. As Shino screamed in fear, the bullet was blocked as Rakan blocked it, although, his arm was caught. As he held his bleeding arm, the masked man tried to fire another round, however, in the blink of an eye, Rakan stab the man through the chest. As he died, the last on went for Rikichi but was tripped through Shichiroji's pole. He fell to the ground and Rikichi grab a rock and banged it across his head.

The battle was over and everyone swept through the area.

"So there's more of them out here right." Said Rakan

"Yeah, we'll be expecting a lot more when we find there hideout." Said Shichiroji

Shino then stepped up. "Umm if it is there hideout you wish to find then maybe bring one of them back so we could let them tell us."

Both Shichiroji and Rakan just realized this. "Rakan-dono tell me you left one of them alive to talk?" he said

"Uh did you?" he said

Both sighed as they lost their only lead. Until Rikichi went to the man he hit.

"Um Great samurais I think this one has a map." He said as all of them walked towards him.

Now it is sunset and right by the village, there is a rock formation that is the shape of a wing. The first group is just arriving.

"So this is Wing Rock. Can see where it got the name." said Gen

"We're supposed to meet here but where are the others?" asked Kirara

"They must still be traveling." Said Katsushiro

Just then, group two arrived at the scene.

"申し訳ありませんが、我々は遅れて。この1は、私たちはちょうど彼の息をキャッチする10休憩を取る持っていた。(Sorry we're late. This one had us take ten breaks just to catch his breath.)" Said Vaan pointing to Manzo panting again

Seto then walked up to them. "Was there any trouble with the Masked Samurai?"

"No so far we've had a safe journey." Said Kambei

Manzo then ran up. "Where is Shino? Is she here?"

"She must still be out there with her protectors." Said Komachi giggling

"Well don't stand there, find her." He said

"Find who? We're already here." Said an unknown voice

They all turned and saw that Group three made it. Well two of them did.

"Shichiroji-dono, Rikichi are you alright?" said Gen

"We…had some trouble on our way to the village." Said Rikichi

"But once again we beat you guys here. And I think I found a lead to our search." Said Shichiroji

"So you found their hideout." Said Kambei

"We did but let us discuss it back at the village."said Rikichi

"Where is my daughter?" said Manzo

"Like he said, we had some trouble and well…" Shichiroji said nudging his over to the rock behind him. Everyone walked to where he pointed and saw two familiar people. They all gawked as they saw that Shino was wrapping the wound Rakan got protecting her. his robe was off, so he was revealed to wear an undershirt that showed off his muscular arms.

"All done." She said

"Thanks, good as new." Rakan said moving his arm up and down

Shino then pulled out his robe.

"I sewed your robe together too." She said

"Wow, you didn't have to do that." He said

"Oh but it was my pleasure and umm…thank you for saving me." She said was a slightly red face

"Oh…it was no trouble. Like I said I'm here to protect you." He said back

The group saw everything. The guys, minus Kambei and Manzo, gave a mischievous smile and while the girls were touched by their generosity towards each other.

"In the end I say our journey went smoothly." Shichiroji said as everyone left. Manzo was the only one still there. He gave a grim look towards Rakan and before he could march over there he was pulled back.

"Come on, we don't want you getting tried again." Said Seto dragging him away

_To Be Continued…_

_**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I felt it was the longest chapter I wrote. As for what information the man said, I will add in the next chapter. Like I said, I'll try to upload a few more chapters before the end of May. After that the story goes on hiatus till July. Please review. **_


	13. The Village

**Return of the Samurai Seven**

_**A/N: Here's the thirteenth chapter as promised. Sorry if it was a bit rushed like the last one. Please enjoy and remember I own nothing. **_

(Recap)

After escaping Kogakyo, the seven samurai have reunited with the farmers. Now in order avoid too much attention, they split up into three teams. Although teams 1 and 2 had no trouble, team three was ambushed. At the last second Rakan saved Shino and left one of the attackers alive to talk. Finally arriving at Kanna, the group spotted Rakan and Shino getting friendly, much to Manzo's pleasure.

Episode 13: **The**** Village**

It's around sunset, the group left wing rock and headed to the bridge. Before they crossed, they waited for Gen, Seto, and Vaan, they stayed back to check to see if they were followed.

"Any sign of them?" asked Gen

"So far, it's all clear. Guess we were able to elude Zarous." Said Seto

"Well, let's report back to Kambei-sama. Vaan-dono lets go." Said Gen with Vaan getting up and walking.

All three soon caught up with the others.

"Anything?" said Katsushiro

"So far we're good to go." Said Gen

"Then that means we won't have to hide in that smelly carriage like we did last time." Said Komachi

"Then let's head to the village before nightfall." Said Kambei with the others nodding

Soon they crossed the bridge and made it to the village gate. They looked around and saw that the women were still fixing the houses and some were tilling the fields after the last invasion. Apparently they were too busy to notice the strangers at the gates. Except the children, since they were off somewhere playing.

"I'm guessing they are still repairing the village." Said Shino

"With all the men gone, it must be difficult for them." Said Katsushiro

"Well first I need to see my wife. I need to let her know I'm alright.

However before Rikichi could tell the other villagers, Rakan beat him to it.

"HELLO LADIES. THERE IS NO NEED FOR MORE DEPRESSION BECAUSE NOW RAKAN IS HERE TO SAVE YOUR MEN AND DEFEAT THE BANDITS." Shouted Rakan as the women looked at his expression. The other men sweat dropped while Kambei pinched the bridge of his nose. Komachi and Gen just chuckled and Shino and Kirara were just stared at him like the other women.

Soon all the women began surrounding the group. As they all shouted simultaneously, some were able to understand that they were either thanking the samurai for coming, thanking the farmers for bringing them, or just admiring Rakan. Rikichi made his way through the crowd and as he made it out, he was surprised to see a familiar face at the end. It was Sanae. She turned to see her husband standing in a few inches from her.

"Sanae I'm…" before he could finish, she responded by embracing him tightly. He then soon returned the hug to his wife. He could also feel some tears falling into his shirt. She then looked up at him.

"You don't have to say anything. All I am glad is that you're alright." She said letting go

"But still after the way I gave myself to those bandits…"he was interrupted again. "I don't care. Remember, I also sold myself to them. That only means we're even."

Kambei and Kirara walked towards them. "Are we interrupting?" he asked

"I see you two are together again." Said Kirara

"We are. And thank you, both of you." Sanae said

"You don't have to thank us yet. Now here comes the task of rescuing the remaining men."

"That's right. Let's all go to my house first. We can discuss it there." Said Rikichi

"We'll go along to." Said Shichiroji with Gen, Vaan, and Seto

"Rakan, Katsushiro stay and look out for any of the bandits." He said as they both nodded.

Soon at the Rikichi's house, he sat in front facing the five samurai, while the two sisters, his wife sat beside them, and the complaining farmer. Kambei was the first to speak

"Now, at sunrise tomorrow we leave in search for the men. Before we head out, can you tell us where you were taken and what the description was?"

"Well after we were taken away, day dragged us all for about twenty miles into the forest north of Kanna. Then as we were going to pass the mountains, they blindfolded us." Said Rikichi

"Why would they do that?" said Gen

"My guess is to make sure no else knew there location was." Said Kambei

"Rikichi, please continue." Said Sanae

"Yeah how was it like?" Said Komachi

He continued "After we made it pass the mountain, we arrived at what looked like a city. Only that it was all but ruins."

"A ruined city, what was happening?" said Kirara

"I believe we weren't the only farmers they've abducted. When we got there, we saw farmers from the neighboring villages. And those masked samurais were there to. They gave us all hammers and axes and told us to get to work."

The women were in complete shock hearing this.

"So you were all used as slave workers." Said Seto

"How horrible," Said Kirara

"I know. All day we were forced to work straight through sundown. We weren't given a second to rest and very little to eat. And I time a farmer tried to escape and they killed him." Rikichi was looking down at this remembering his painful experience. "I'm sorry but I don't know how we got there." Sanae then began consoling her husband

"Don't worry, we'll find a way." said Shichiroji

"How do we?" asked Kirara

"With this." he said taking out a map

"Momotaro, you had a map this whole time." Said Komachi

"Where did you get that?" Asked Kambei

"We were ambushed by masked samurais. Luckily we found it on them."

"Why didn't you say this now?" asked Seto

"Well I wanted to see if he remembered the location." Said Shichiroji

"Shichiroji, well you open it." Asked Kirara

He nodded and it revealed to be the entire region. It had the locations of Kanna village, Kogakyo, the other villages and the route of the mountain pass where they led Katsushiro and the other farmers.

"This is the route where you guys were escorted right." Said Gen and Rikichi nodded

"Now if they follow this map, then they should mark their destination." Kambei said following the map. He moved his finger along the line until it stopped. At the end, it was a drawing of a city and was labeled. Kambei, Shichiroji, and Seto's eyes widen at this.

"What is wrong?" asked Kirara

"Elder, you sure this is where you and the others were taken?" asked Seto

"Well it is the only area passed the mountain."

"What is that place anyways?" asked Komachi

"Toi San" said Kambei

Elsewhere, while the farmers and the other samurai were discussing their next plan, Katsushiro and Rakan were keeping watch by the bridge. It was night so most of the women and children called it a night. However, not all the women went to sleep. Behind a cabin, there were about six women watching the two young samurai and this didn't go unnoticed by them. They both turned their heads and quickly the girls hid.

"I guess we're quite popular with the ladies." Said Rakan as he began walking away from the bridge

"Rakan-dono where are you going?" said Katsushiro

"Where do you think? I'm going to go introduce myself to them."

"Sensei said we need to keep watch incase those masked samurai return."

"Yeah but he didn't we couldn't have a few guest with us."

"Well I see you're still popular with the ladies as ever Katsu." Said a voice

They both turned to say a girl around Komachi's age. She wore the traditional Kanna robes and had shifty eyes and is carrying a baby on her back. It was Komachi's best friend Okara.

"As well as your friend, but if you remembered my advice from last time, then try not to leave yourself vulnerable." She said

"Who is she?" asked Rakan

"This is Okara, lady Komachi's friend. What to do want" Said Katsushiro

"Oh just thought I see that if Komachi and Kirara were able to bring back the almighty samurai." She said

"And they did, with Shino's help. Now I think I let those women wait long enough."

"Is women all you think about?" said Katsushiro a little annoyed at the womanizer's attitude

"Is there no other reason to think? Come on I might try to find you a nice one. Or would you prefer that lady you want to protect." He said

The former pupil face turned a bit red. "That has nothing to do with it." He shouted

"It looks like he has you beat." Said Okara snickering

"I have a job to do." He said

"Suit yourself." Rakan said as he and Okara walked away

As they kept walking, Okara spoke to him. "So how's the relationship between him and Kirara?"

Rakan put his hand behind his head. "I don't know. Though since I've been with them, I've seen her talk about Katsu a lot and the way they always get when they are together."

"Interesting" she said with a mischievous smile. The one thing Okara liked is overhearing gossips and rumors.

Back at the Elder's cabin, the elder, his wife, and the two girls looked at Kambei and the other samurai wondering what is Toi san.

"Would you mind telling us about Toi san? Said Kirara

"Toi-san was once a Merchant like Kogakyo. It was the center of the Great War since that was where all the samurai that fought in the war trained." Said Kambei

"That was also our hometown. We both lived in that city for many years. It was there that we were recruited to fight in the war." Said Shichiroji

"What happened to Toi san?" said Sanae

"To most people who remember, Toi san was where the last battle of the Great War began. It was where Shichiroji and I made our final assault to the capital. However the city was all left in ruins." Said Kambei

"It was also the place we were taken to." Said Rikichi, "From the labor they made us do, it's almost as if they are trying to reconstruct the city."

"Yeah, but the question is why." Said Gen

Kambei then got up, "Why not ask them ourselves. We leave tomorrow at dawn. Rikichi and Manzo if don't mind, I'd like you two to join us."

"What why?" said Manzo until Kirara put her hand on his shoulder?

"Why us, Great Samurai?" he said

"Along with Katsushiro, you two have been to the ruined city. You might help us locate and identify the city."

"Well leave me out of it. I've already been a prisoner their once and I'm not going back."

"本当だね！彼にしておきます。(I agree. Leave him.)" Said Vaan

"Alright but who will look after your daughter." Said Gen

"What." He said

"Yeah Shino is coming with us. And I'm sure Rakan-dono will look after her." Said Seto

Kirara then leaned to Gen. "She is?"

"I don't know. But if it will get him to stop complaining, let him believe it."

Manzo then shook his head and then sighed. "Alright I will go. But make sure she isn't near him."

Sanae then turned to her husband, "Go on and help them Rikichi."

"Are you sure?" said Rikichi

"Don't worry. I'll stay and look after the village." She said

"Alright, I'll go." He said

"You two should go find Katsushiro and Rakan. Let them know." Said Seto

"Right, let's go Komachi." Said Kirara as she and her sister got up

Back by the bridge, Rakan was sitting down laughing with the women while Okara and Katsushiro were standing beside them.

"Then these samurai surrounded Kambei and the others. They had all lost hope and thought they were going to die. Then I came in and with my blade, I took down all those bandits. So amazed with my skills, he relinquished his title as leader and begged me to join his mission and you know what I said?" said Rakan as all the girls stared. "I said yes."

All he girls then cheered his name and started fawning over him. Rakan was having fun to until he saw Shino walking by. Rakan then got up. "I'll be right back ladies." He said running off

"Hey Katsu, how much of that story was true?" said Okara

"Even though I was not there, I can say he was lying." He said

Okara then saw him and Shino talking. "Is there anything going on between him and Shino?"

The young samurai then looked at her. "From what I've heard, they've been through a lot when we split up but why do you care?"

"Oh no reason," She said and saw the two laughing together. "Just try to tell him about Manzo. You know how he is." She then decided to call it a night and walked away

Soon they started heading back to the group. As they got back, Kirara and Komachi soon arrived.

"Katsushiro, Rakan we need to tell you…" she was about to say until they saw the girls surrounding him.

"Why are they here?" said Komachi

"Well the girls wanted to have fun, Katsu decided to invite them even though I told him to focus on the mission." said Rakan getting back

"Me. You're the one who invited them." Katsu yelled

Kirara continued, "Anyways, we found the masked samurais location. Kambei says tomorrow you and the others head out."

"And what do we do?" said Shino

"Well we'd like to come along too. And that's why would you please take us with you." She said

"You want to go with us? You know this isn't a game right." said Rakan

"We know and we are prepared with the dangers ahead." Kirara said

"And we'd like to help to and Shino's coming along." Komachi said

"I am?"

"She is?"

"Yeah if she stays behind then those samurai might come back. And you'll be worried about sick her and won't concentrate."

"Well I did promise to protect you and her crystal is good for locating things."

"Wait I never…" Shino said until Komachi whispered in her ear. "You dads coming with them and if you're not then he might start whining as away."

Shino then said, "I'll go unless Katsushiro has anything to say."

They all looked at him. Katsushiro sighed and then said "Don't leave my side?"

"We won't" she said

"And Rakan don't leave Shino's side too." Said Komachi

"I wouldn't think of it." He said

"But how do we plan on getting there? From what my father said it took them almost two days to make it to the city." Shino said.

"Don't worry. Kambei has a plan." Kirara told them

The next morning, the seven samurai and the two farmers all left the village. Rikichi took a look back as they crossed the bridge. He was still thinking about his wife but knew he was needed elsewhere. Katsushiro and Rakan were carrying large body baskets of rice. Though the others were a bit suspicious, they told them that it was an offering from the villagers. As they stopped as they approached a small clearing.

"Okay where here but what are we waiting for." Rikichi said until they heard a sound of an engine running.

"For that" Kambei said as they all turned to see one of the old ships the original seven used to make their way to the capital. Inside it was Masamune.

"Old man, what are you doing?" said Gen

"First off don't call me old and second before we split up, Kambei told me to bring down this old ship by Kanna. Figured he might have needed it"

"The same one we used against the capital." Said Shichiroji

"How were you able to get it? I thought that those kinds of machines were outlawed." Said Seto

"Will I had it for a while and that advisor didn't suspect me of anything." Masamune then turned serious. "Speaking of which you know the Magistrate was abducted after that little escape you made."

All of them were in shock. "What happened?" asked Kambei

"He disappeared shortly after you made it out. Zarous thinks you seven took him and now is looking for you everywhere. All of you." He said sharply

"Well I guess now were all wanted." Said Shichiroji

"What about us?" Rikichi asked

"Well you were already branded criminals. The men were ordered to kill you on sight." He said

"NO. SEE I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN. WE'RE NOTHING MORE THEN BANDITS NOW THANKS TO THESE SAMURAI." Said Manzo

He was then thumped by Rikichi. "Get a hold of yourself. Have you forgotten that it was them that freed us and that they reunited us with our own families?"

"Yeah but what good is it if she has a bandit for a father. Who would want to marry her for that?"

Rakan stepped but Katsushiro stopped him. "Don't you say anything?"

"I mean we should start putting the baskets on the sailor." He said

He nodded and they started climbing. Kambei then walk up to Masamune. "Thanks for the sailor. We can go on from here. Do you know where to go?"

"Sure, the firefly inn is not too far from here. Oh and Shichiroji, I did a check on Yukino and by my guess, that baby's due in about five days."

"That soon," He said

"Maybe you should go and be with her." Said Seto

"She says don't worry. Just do your job and kill those bandits." Masamune said

They all nodded and soon got on the ship and took off. As they were approaching their destination, Katsushiro got close to the rice basket. "Do they suspect anything?" asked a voice

"No, so far sensei thinks you are still at the village."

"How long do we have to be in here." Said a whining voice

"Wait until we are past the mountain, then when it's late to turn back, you can get out."

"Okay."

As soon as they got into view, the mountain was closing in on them. They all stared off in that direction, knowing the new battle or possibly a war awaiting them.

_To Be Continued… _

_**A/N: **__**Like I said, sorry if this and the last one were a bit rushed. I've gotten through a rough week and heads a bit messed up, though I did take my time. Since I've come this far in my story, I've already thought of another one. It's an adaption fanfic about a story following another story. I'll tell you more about it after I finish this one. Hoped you liked it and please review.**_____


	14. The Ruin

**Return of the Samurai Seven**

_**A/N: the fourteenth chapter is up as promised. Please enjoy it and remember all I own are the new characters. **_

(Recap)

After arriving at Kanna village, the farmers and the seven samurai reunite with their old friends. With the map of one of the attackers, they locate the masked samurai's hideout. Although only the two men and the samurai are going, Kirara, Komachi, and a very reluctant Shino ask Katsushiro and Rakan to take them along. Finally with their old ship, the seven depart for Toi San, with a few stowaways.

Episode 14: **The**** Ruin**

In the stolen Nobuseri sailor, the heroes made it past the forest. And after two hours the mountain came into view.

"There it is." Said Katsushiro

"That's where the bandits lead us. Then we don't remember where to go on from there." Rikichi said

"Then are you lucky we found this map." Shichiroji said

"It came to be of use." Kambei said

"どのくらい私たちが到着するまで？" (How long till we arrive?) Vaan said

"We should soon arrive long before nightfall." Said Kambei

As the made there way through the mountain, Gen placed his sword down but it slipped and fall onto one of the baskets.

"Ouch" a voice said

Soon all the passengers, save Katsushiro and Rakan, looked directly at the baskets. Seto then ripped them open, revealing to be Kirara, Komachi, and Shino.

"Hey everyone" Komachi chuckled nervously

Soon they all turned to the two youngest.

"What are they doing here?" said Seto

"Yeah Katsu, what are they doing here?" said Rakan

"Forget it, they know." He said

Kirara then got up, "Everyone, please don't be mad at them. We chose to go with you. We just wanted to help."

"This isn't a game girls." Said Gen

"He's right. This is a war we're heading to." Seto said

"And besides Shino, I expected Lady Komachi to do this stunt but you." Manzo said

"We know the risks and we're ready for it." Shino said

"Well we can't turn back now." Rikichi said

"I don't care; she's going back to the village." He said

"Well then let's just send her back to Kanna. But along the why we might face scary animals, road bandits, and even those other samurai. And she'll be in even more danger." Said Komachi

So Manzo hung his head down in defeat. Not that he believed her, but just didn't want to put up with more of her theories. Shichiroji then turned to Kambei

"It's your call."

"Don't leave our side."

And with that, all three smiled in delight.

As the others used the map to navigate through the mountain they soon saw that they made it to the end. As they crossed the top, they saw what looked like twice the size of Kogakyo but most of it was all broken down. Houses and buildings were all mostly rubble.

Katsushiro, Rikichi, and Manzo looked down with grim looks on their faces.

"So is that the place?" Kambei said

"Yes it is" the youngest said

"Looks like they weren't exaggerating, that place is ruins?" said Rakan

"Before we inspect the area, we have to hide the sailor." Kambei said

Soon the sailor was parked and all the others soon got into a good distance from the ruined city. They all took a good look and what they saw was that everything the three said was true. These people weren't just from Kanna but some of them looked as if they came from other villages. And what they were doing was nothing but slave labor. Kirara hated to see how they were being treated. Katsushiro noticed this and grabbed her arm.

"I know how you are feeling. But we can't just attack them head on."

Kirara sighed and agreed with Katsushiro.

"He is right. Here is what we do." Kambei said

As they were planning, we go to the city. There most of the farmers are breaking their backs doing all the manual labor, such as digging ditches, crushing the rubble, making bricks to rebuild the house. However the only building in the city was that was somewhat descent was what looked like to be an old temple. Around the city were the masked samurais keeping watch on the farmers.

"Hey quit slacking you farmers and get back to work." One of the men yelled.

"Go easy on them will you. We can't finish the job when you go on and beating the workers." The other one said

"Hey it's not my fault they keep slacking off. And besides I have to show them what happens when you don't obey the rules."

"You mean how you taught those two."

"Those two had it coming."

"You killed them. What's the boss going to say when he hears that you've been killing the men again?"

"Well you don't…" he said before he was cut off

"Stop complaining both of you. Is that anyway to great us on our return." A masked samurai said with the leader behind him. He had a man with his head over a bag in his arm.

"Oh sir we didn't know your were returning." He said

"And who is that with you?"

"The leader pulled the bag off and it was Yorobei the Magistrate. He was completely scared of what he saw.

The others gasped at the sight.

"That's the Magistrate."

"Yes, and now he's our prisoners." The leader said

"W-who are-e you people? What do you-u want wit-h me?" the leader turned to him. "If its money you want, I pay any amount."

"Don't panic. We are not going to kill you. We just need you for our plan." He said

"And what is that?" he said

"All I can say is that right now we are rebuilding the ruined city Toi San. And when that is done, you will be its Magistrate."

"Toi San's Magistrate, that's why you've captured me,"

"Why else. And know this, this isn't a request." He said

"Well even if I agree it's too late for you. By now all of Kogakyo knows of my disappearance and my trusted advisor is hunting for you as we speak."

Soon the others chuckled. The leader then kicked Yorobei down to the ground. "I wouldn't be so sure. Because for now they think those seven samurai are the criminals."

"How do you know that?"

Before he could answer, a wandering swordsman came into view. As he kept walking, the three masked samurai stood in front of him.

"State your business." he said

"My business is with your leader." the wanderer said

"So I knew you'd find us, Shimada Kambei." The leader said stepping up.

"So you already knew it was me." He said pulling down his hood

"Oh I could never forget that face no matter how hard I try."

"Like I said, how do you who I'am?" he said

"Since you asked, long ago we both fought on the same side."

"So you fought in the war."

"To you, I was just a subordinate following order in the Great War. To others, I was but a proud father."

"But here I am now giving the orders and soon everyone will." He then stared directly at him, "Enough talk. You already know who I am."

"I've known since our previous encounter. And our escape seemed a lot easier. As if you wanted us out of the city. Also, only one person has clear access to the Magistrate's house. Take off the mask, Enton Zarous." Kambei said causing Yorobei to be gasp in shock.

The leader pulled of his mask and Kambei was right. It was Zarous.

"Zarous, I taught the man that escorted me was a spy. But you…" Yorobei said

"Yes I gave the order for your capture." He then turned to the others, "I believe Kambei's earned the right to know your faces."

Soon the men took off their masks. And it was mostly consisted of the prisoners from the riot, as well as other samurai thought to have disappeared.

"It seems you're a lot smarter than you look." One of them said as he took off the mask, revealing to be.

"Hanzo you to," Yorobei said.

"Forgive me sir but I relieve myself form your command." Hanzo said.

"Ah finally, I can breathe properly." The other said, now appears to be.

"Koizumi the former champion." the captured magistrate said.

"Current champion, once I get my hands on that guy, uh well, he better hope I don't." The champ said.

"Ah let it go already." The other samurai took off his mask and it was.

"Ranfa the announcer," he said

"And a samurai. Don't forget it." Ranfa said

"So this whole time, Zarous and Hanzo you've been masked samurai. How could you? You were my most trusted advisor. And you, you were head of my security. I trusted both of you."

"We're sorry but it was all for work. We spent the time evaluating your job." Zarous said

"And to be honest, you are not suited for the job. You are still better than that old fool Ayamaro, but you're too weak. Why would anyone want to take orders from someone who can't decide for themselves?" Hanzo said "To be honest, I'm still against him being Toi San's Magistrate."

"Don't be, because he only good for following orders, and soon what I'm about to do, he'll have no choice but to obey." Zarous said

Kambei interrupted, "Pardon my intrusion, but I don't care about your desires. The farmers you captured. Hand them over."

"Sorry, but they are my property now. And you are currently trespassing." He said as some of the samurai brought out guns and turrets. "You should have joined my cause when I made the offer. If your against us, then I suggest you leave."

Soon the other five samurai came out of hiding. They all had their swords out and the others were waiting for the first move.

"So those farmers did hire samurai. So the great Kambei has fallen low enough to help a bunch of peasants." Zarous

"If I remember those two were prisoners that escaped your attention." Hanzo said

"And that's the samurai that beat Koizumi." Ranfa said

"Hey you, you owe me a fight." Koizumi shouted

"Drop it Koizumi. You think six of you can be a match for over five hundred of my men." Zarous said

"The number of smaurai makes no difference." Kambei said as a small bright light was shining over Zarous's chest.

Zarous looked down at it, "So they hired seven of you."

"One false move and it will be your last." Kambei informed

Zarous and the others taught of this.

"Another time sir." Hanzo said.

Zarous grunted angrliy, "You haven't won yet. By sunrise, I'll be back for them."

"Men let's go." He said as all the masked samurai agents go. Yorobei was still at Zarous grasp. "He stays with us." He said

Kambei nodded in response. As they all left , Kambei rised and waved his arm and a few feet away, was Rakan using his Gun blade. The arm waving was a signal to stand down. As the masked samurai rode off to where ever their hideout was, the Kanna farmers reunited with their old friends.

"Elder, you've came back." A farmer said

"Yes we were worried you were killed along with Manzo and Katsushiro"

"Sorry for making everyone worry, but we're here and we have the samurai on our side." Rikichi said

The farmers then walked up to the seven. "Great Samurai, you've returned."

"If we might ask, what's the next strategy?"

"They're right, what do we do now?" Gen asked

"Zarous will return. We need to fight back. Seto, Shichiroji, gather all the farmers. We need a plan of attack."

_To Be Continued…_

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also I've decided to call off Summer I classes in order to prepare for college. The story will still go on hiatus, but it's only for two weeks after the end of May. Please Review.**_


	15. The Battle

**Return of the Samurai Seven**

_**A/N: Here's the fifteenth chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Remember I do not own Samurai 7. **_

(Recap)

After leaving Kanna village, the group, along with three stowaways, makes it past the mountain. They then locate the ruined city, Toi San and find the men of Kanna, and other farmers from two additional villages they raided. After confronting the masked samurais, the leader is revealed to be Zarous, along with Hanzo, Ranfa, and Koizumi, the old champion. After holding Zarous at gunpoint, he and his men leave but promises to come back.

Episode 15: **The**** Battle**

After getting Zarous and the Masked Samurai to leave, all the farmers gathered around the seven. Rakan just came back and has regrouped with Kambei, Shichiroji, Katsushiro, Seto, Vaan, and Gen. Kambei steps forward. "I want all the elders to step forward."

Soon Rikichi and two other older men stepped forward.

"My name is Susanoo. I am the elder of Yuba village."

"I am Tsukamozu, The elder of Totowana village."

"And my name is Rikichi, elder of Kanna village."

_A/N: The first two are original since I couldn't tell what other villages there were._

"We'd like to thank all of you on behalf of our villages." Susanoo said

"There is no need for gratitude. Not now since we know they will return. He's not the type of man to runaway easily." Kambei said

"Well then we should all leave now." One of the farmers said

"Yeah, before they return." Another said

"And what's to stop them from attacking your homes again." Shichiroji said

"He's right. Zarous said he would return at dawn. There's no time to run." Seto said

"If we are to truly win this war, we must defeat them all." Kambei said

"You want us to go up against the bandits."

"That's impossible. We're farmers, we know nothing of war."

The two old elder stepped up to Kambei. "We thank you for all you've done but they are right. We know nothing of war and a few days ago they murdered a few of our own. We can't suffer any more losses."

Rikichi then spoke up "So what, you're just going to sit back and do nothing while the samurai that just saved your lives do all the work.

"Kanna elder, we will not endanger are people." Susanoo said

Seeing there expressions, Rikichi knew they wouldn't go back on their decision. He then looked around the other farmers; they had the same faces he and his village had, the face of cowards.

"Fine do what you want. But my village won't stand by." He walked up towards Kambei

"The people of Kanna village will fight by your sides."

Gen then walked up to the group. "There's a problem. There aren't many supplies for all of us to fight with." The farmers were shocked.

"Then we will fight with swords or even our bare hands."

Seto then stepped up, "Right now we need to work on an offense."

"All right" Rikichi said.

Kambei then instructed everyone in the area. "Alrght, before the battle we must strengthen our defenses. Vaan you'll help the farmers find a secured place for them to remain safe." Vaan nodded. "Gen you search the city. Find any weapons they left behind." "You got it." Gen said. "Seto, get any able farmers and start digging a series of trenches around Toi San's entrance." "Understood" Seto said "Shichiroji, you're with me. We'll do what we always do." The two smirked. "You can count on me." Shichiroji said. "And us?" Katsushiro asked with Rakan beside him. "The two of you will be on guard duty."

"Understood" Katsushiro said. Rakan looked at him. "Wait you're okay with that. Don't you want to do something more."

Katsushiro turned to him. "Rakan I felt the same way when I first came to protect Kanna. And Sensei said this is a big responsibility, we can't any of their scouts get away. They can't know of what we're doing here until it's over." Rakan groaned. "Alright fine, I'll do it." Kambei smiled to see that his former student had grown a lot since they departed.

"Now it is time to fight back. It is time to defeat the bandits once and for all." Kambei finished with Rakan and Vaan lettin ou a war cry. Soon everyone followed.

Soon everyone did what Kambei instructed. Vaan was able to find an old underground shelter for the farmers to be safe in. After searching the city, Gen found a few sharpened swords, bow and arrows, dynamite, and two turrets. Seto had gathered a few of the farmers to start digging the trenches. For the remainder of the day, they dug up a many holes around the area and then covered then up to hide them. Shichiroji was standing beside Kambei at the city entrance, waiting for their enemy to strike.

"Do you know how many he'll be sending?" he asked.

"He never mentioned." Kambei answered. Shichiroji turned to his old friend. "Zarous seems to have something against you. He said he fought in the war in our unit, do you remember?"

"No, I don't know what happened or his intensions. However, whatever happens he will not succeed." Kambei said

It was almost sunrise; Katsushiro and Rakan were still on guard duty.

"I still think we should be helping out with the search." Rakan said

"Don't be like that Rakan-dono. Being entrusted with guard duty is also a great honor."

"Yeah-Yeah," Rakan said until he saw Kirara walking up with a rice ball.

She walked to Katsushiro. "Here, I thought you might be hungry." She said handing him the delicious treat.

"Thank you." He said accepting it.

"Ahem, did you get me one?" Rakan said

"Oh forgive me I didn't know you'd be here." Kirara said apologizing.

Rakan groaned and decided to tease them both a little.

"Well then you and the other girls should head on over to the storehouse with the other men." They both looked at him. "Or if you get discovered, then you have Katsu here to look after you."

"No that's alright. I'll be fine as long as Katsushiro fights hard." Kirara said with a faint smile.

"You two are no fun." Rakan said going back on guard duty. Katsushiro turned to Kirara. "Are you sure you don't need me?"

She shook her head, "No, but remember, I set you on this path. If you come back cleansed in blood, then I'll be the one to clean you from it. It's my duty after all."

"Of course," He said

Rakan quickly ran to them, "Hey guys don't mean to interrupt but, they're here." Soon both their eyes widen in shock. Katsushiro took a look and he was right. He turned to Kirara. "You have to go now. Get all the farmers into the storage." He said as she nodded and left. He then took out a small cracker and lit it up. It was a signal flare and it went up and exploded in the sky. The people in Toi San soon saw it and quickly got to their post. The farmers went into hiding, the seven then started to gather.

Vaan and Gen regrouped with Kambei, Seto, and Shichiroji. Katsushiro and Rakan soon returned.

"You sure the farmers are up to it" Shichiroji said

"It appears so." Seto said

"That's right. Right now we should work on killing these bandits." Gen said

"どのように多くのがありますか？ (How many are there?)" Vaan asked

"They sent over a hundred samurai and a hundred men with guns." Kambei informed

"Did I ever say I hate guns?" Shichiroji mentioned

"Well either way the results won't change." Rakan said

"Sensei what's our plan of attack?" Katsushiro asked

"For now, Katsushiro, we'll do what we did against the Nobuseri." He said.

"And what did you do?" Seto said

"We built this huge crossbow and launched it at them. Then we started firing multiple arrows at them till they left." Shichiroji said

"Yeah but we don't have that giant crossbow you mentioned." Rakan said

"It's a simple operation. Attack them, don't let them kill you, and drive them away with what Gen-dono found."

"The only things useful for a long range attack are those arrows and two turrets I found." He told him.

"That's all we need."

Soon the entire outer field was covered with the Masked Samurai marching towards Toi San. As they continued marching, the farmers were getting a bit scared.

"Maybe we should turn back. If we apologize to them they might let us go." Manzo said

"Manzo don't be a fool. They make us do slave labor again if they win." A farmer said

"That's right we have to fight back now before it's too late." Another said

At the shelter, Kirara, Shino, and the older villagers were hiding. Kirara and the other two elders started to do a prayer for the safe return of their heroes and loved ones. Shino made it in front of the crowd and whispered to Kirara.

"Kirara, where's Komachi?" she said as Kirara eyes widen.

At the city, inside a rundown house, Komachi was there with binoculars trying to see the fight.

Back at the battlefield, the masked men were getting closer to the city. Rakan got a bit nervous and Vaan just got excited. Seto walked up to Kambei and he had a remote in his hand.

"What this?" Kambei asked

"I made my own traps while we out digging. When's the signal?" Seto said

"Right…" the masked men kept marching, "about…" they continued until they stepped the on field what they didn't noticed was dug upped. "NOW FIRE." He said as Seto pushed the button. With that press, in areas around them, over a dozen bombs went off and still counting. Bombs started blowing up and it took five men with them. As they continued blowing up, many of the soldiers were trying to get around the mines that were set up. However, as they were avoiding the bombs, most of them started to fall into the holes the farmers dug up. And one person even activated the trench and over two dozen soldier went down with it. Back with the heroes, they noticed the trench was activated. Kambei turned to Rikichi and gave him a look saying ready. He nodded and said "everyone you know what to do." They nodded and took out the arrows Gen found. They pulled them all the way back and after three seconds they released them. All the arrows went flying into the air and then they came all the way down into the trench where the bandits fell into and some even hit those that weren't there. By now the number reduced to almost a hundred men. The men still kept on marching with their swords out and they still kept shooting arrows.

Meanwhile, Komachi had gotten out of the house to get a better view. She then found a great spot next to a s thing in sheets. As she looked amazed to see what was happening, Kirara and Shino showed up.

"Komachi." She yelled

"Hey sis, you came to watch." Komachi said

"Komachi I had taught you matured but you haven't changed at all. Come inside now." Kirara said

"Aww but I want to watch." She whined

"It's a war. Just do what she says." Shino asked

As the men kept firing arrows, a few dozen were a few feet away from where they were. As Kambei and the other samurai were getting ready for a fight, back with the girls, Komachi tripped and fell back to the sheet. As she got up, she accidentally grabbed on to the handle and then it started rapidly firing multiple bullets. The thing she grabbed on to was one of the turrets and what she kept hitting was actually the masked samurai nearing the city. Many of them were getting wiped out and the samurai and farmers looked to see what was happening. "The turret" Gen said. And with the girls, Komachi kept grabbing on until the turret ran out of ammo. The girls looked dumbfounded to see that it was Komachi's clumsiness that saved their friends. To those that were still in the mined and ditch field looked to see that there numbers in front have fallen. They then looked to see that they were reduced to half their numbers so quickly. The gunfighters were about to take aim until the masked man in front stopped them.

"What are doing, we have to take them down." One of them said

"They reduced our men to nearly a half. Keep fighting will just be pointless. We have to report back to Zarous-sama and decide our next move." He said

They grunt to having to retreat right now. "Fall back, get the wounded, fall back." They yelled as most of them stopped on their tracks.

The men on top looked to see that the men were retreating. After a few seconds, the farmers let out a cheer of victory.

"We won. We did it." One of them yelled.

"Yes, they probably fear us now." Another yelled.

Rikichi stepped up and Kambei gave a smile saying well down. As Rikichi returned it, the three girls ran up to them.

"Is everyone alright?" Kirara asked

"We are thanks to Komachi." Gen said

"How'd you know." She said.

"I had a feeling." He said

Shichiroji walked up to Kambei. "We won for now."

"Yes, but they'll be back."

Seto came in, "We need to know where they are hiding. So we can take them down from there."

"You're right. Gen-dono." He yelled causing Gen to run towards them.

"Yeah" he said

"You told me that you were a master of infiltration. Take Seto with you and follow the men that are retreating. Find their hideout and see if you two can learn anything about Zarous." He said

The two nodded and soon they both ran out. Kirara noticed this and walked towards Kambei.

"Where are they going?' she asked

"I sent them on a mission. They'll be back." Kambei informed her.

"Thank you, by the way, for saving the men of my village and Katsushiro." Kirara said.

"Like I said, there is no need for gratitude. We won this battle, but the war is yet to be over."

_To Be Continued…_

_**A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter. It's a memoir to the first battle of the series. Next time we'll find out about Zarous past. And like I said, I'm still a little new to writing a full on battle. Hopefully I'll get better next time. Anyways, please review.**_


	16. The Calm

**Return of the Samurai Seven**

_**A/N: Like I said at the beginning of May, I might put the story on hiatus. Well the time has come, but it's only for two to three weeks since I decided to take summer II. Either way enjoys this last chapter for now and I don't own anything. **_

(Recap)

After arriving at Toi San, the group managed to drive away the Masked Samurai. After discussing with the elders, Kanna choose to help, the other two villages decided to help prepare for the battle, but not fight. With their help, they made various traps and found suitable weapons. And with help from Komachi, the masked men were defeated for now but the war is far from over.

Episode 16: **The**** Calm**

After successfully driving away the masked samurai, Gen and Seto decided to take the uniforms and infiltrate their hideout. As for the others, Vaan is helping the farmers to rebuild the traps, Kambei and Shichiroji are with the older elders devising a new plan, and Katsushiro and Rakan are on guard duty again. The three girls were also with them. They were all talking among themselves.

"You know what you three really did save us a lot of trouble of killing them ourselves." Rakan said

"He's right but you shouldn't have gotten involved to begin with." Katsushiro said

"Well we appreciate your gratitude but it was mostly Komachi that did the work." Kirara informed.

"Hey at least I help." She said

They all shared a bit of laughter, after it died down, Katsushiro stared off into the distance for a bot. Kirara noticed and walked up to him.

"Katsushiro, are you alright?" she asked

"Oh, I'll be fine. It's just that it's been a while since Gen-dono and Seto-dono went off to infiltrate the enemy's base. I wonder if they've been discovered." He said

Don't worry; I'm sure they're alright. After all if Kambei trust them than so should we." she said.

"Your right," He said

Rakan then noticed something. He ran up and took out his binoculars. He saw two masked men.

"Rakan, is it the Masked Samurai?" Shino asked but Rakan smiled

"No, it's Gen and Seto. Shino inform Kambei." He said and she followed

"Yeah, they're back." Komachi cheered and Katsushiro and Kirara smiled

Back at the elder's tavern, the two samurai were talking with the elders and Vaan returned a little later after he finished resetting the traps and joined the conversation.

"(Are you sure it was wise to reset the traps? They may not fall for it again.)" Vaan asked.

"What did he say?" Rikichi asked

"He wants to know if it was wise to rebuild the traps. They may not fall victim to it, but you can never be sure. There is no doubt that their numbers will increase after their first failed attempt." Kambei said

"Well the sooner you find their location, then the better chance you have for ending this war once and for all." Susanoo said

"Yeah but I wonder what's taking those two so long." Shichiroji said until the door open. It was Shino.

"Shino, what's wrong?" Kambei said

"Great Samurai, they've returned." She said

At the city center, all the farmers cowered at first, since they were still in disguise. They took off their mask and it showed them to actually be those two. The others soon arrived.

"I see you two had a safe journey." Kambei said

"Well it was less troublesome." Gen said

Seto stepped forward. "We need to tell you something. Gather the samurai."

Kambei nodded. "Shichirojo-dono"

"Right, on it" He said

It was soon night and all the samurai gathered inside the house. They decided to leave the other two elders and the girls out of it. But they didn't notice that the girls were right outside listening.

"So what have you learned?" Kambei asked

"Do you know where they are hiding?" Shichiroji added

"Well we know that their hideout is thirty miles, west from here. Luckily, we were able to sneak out and they didn't notice us." Gen said

"We also learned something else, something bad." Seto said

"What happened? What did you two see?" Katsushiro asked

"Here's what happened" Gen said

(Flashback)

After successfully spying on the Masked Samurai, Gen and Seto found the hideout. A few hours after they entered, Zarous asked for a dozen henchmen, along with them to attend his meeting. When they entered, they saw him and Hanzo and Yorobei.

"Status report" Hanzo said

"Our agents failed to take the city. It seems why underestimated all of them." One of them said.

Zarous got a bit, no, very angry at this. The fact that almost a hundred of his men lost to seven samurai and a bunch of farmers was frustrating. As he turned to them, Yorobei spoke.

"I still don't understand Zarous, why are you doing this? I always thought everything you did was for justice to the people."

Zarous turned to him. "Believe me, this is for Justice. For the men that gave their lives in that final battle." He then took out a locket and tossed it to Yorobei. When Yorobei opened it, it was a man that looked like him, except he was younger, had brown hair, and no goatee. "Who is he?" he asked. "My son, we both were called to the battlefield. There, we served in Kambei's unit and fought many battles together. My son had hoped that once the war ended, he would go on a journey, to help people. He never lived to that dream, for in that final battle, the Nobuseri invaded. Despite the odds, our commanding officer ordered an assault on the old capital. And you know what happens." Zarous finished

Yorobei looked at the picture. "That was a losing battle."

"Yes it was. And he knew. He sent my son and many others to his death. That's why in order for justice to be made, I will end the life of Shimada Kambei and will rebuild the city in their honor."

"So this is all for vengeance. Killing him will not bring him back."

"This isn't only about them. A year after his death, I wandered around the region for a while. As I traveled I saw that injustice and corruption have plagued our lands since the emperor fell. For a long time farmers have been nothing but treacherous scum. They are nothing but conniving, cowardice, soil loving, murderers. But think about who made them this way, it was samurai that were responsible. They spark the fire for every war. And when a war spreads, they've burned their villages, laid waste to their lands, confiscate all their food, slave the women and force them into slave labor. In my eyes, farmers, bandits, and samurai are the source of all evil in the world. In order for these people to learn the true meaning of the law, they need to be ruled. And I will be the one to rule over them as a new emperor."

"How will you do that?" the magistrate asked.

"Let me show you." Zarous said as a pushed a button. The wall behind him began to open and Yorobei and unnoticing, the other two agents looked at surprise and awe to what they saw.

"That's the…" he was interrupted. "Yes, that's the original capital. For ten years I have been working on rebuilding what everyone worked hard to destroy. Once the work is finished, this will be the symbol of the law. Everyone will look to it in fear that so long as I have the power, they will never defy me. I will rein fire on all their lands and no one will oppose me, not those farmers or Shimada Kambei. The era of samurai will end and my new era will begin." He finished as he let out an evil laugh.

(Flashback ends.)

"Afterwards, he showed us a display of the regions. He's going to destroy Kogakyo and Kanna." Gen said

"He's also going try another attack tomorrow. But he's no longer after us. This time he wants them all dead." Seto finished.

Everyone was surprised to hear what happened. Kambei had no idea that he lost his son and were surprised to learn that they rebuild the capital. Even the girls were shocked. Kirara couldn't help but fall into her knees after hearing that her home village is in danger of be destroyed.

"All this time I never knew." Kambei said

"I know what you mean. But we can't blame ourselves for what happened." Shichiroji said

"Wait but if that capital is rebuilt then won't we be in danger." Katsushiro asked

"Hey do not worry; Zarous said that he only got the main canon working. He hasn't gotten the main engines to fly. But we can be sure that he's almost done." Gen said

"So now we have a time limit." Rakan said as he turned to Kambei. "What do we do now?"

"Now that we know their location, after we drive off their second wave of attack, we leave for the capital."

"All right, finally some action." Rakan said

"Rakan-dono, we are going against the capital, aren't you nervous?" Katsushiro asked

"No way, after I destroy that place, my name will go in history." He said.

"Okay, now go belay this information to the others." Kambei said as the others left.

Rakan exited and as he left he bumped into Shino.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you." He said as he saw that she looked a bit sad

"Hey are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said

"Why don't you come and talk to me."

As they left, Komachi had gone to tell everyone one else. Kirara stayed behind and saw Kambei and Katsushiro still in the house.

"So we are going against the leader, are we?" he asked

"Yes but you don't have to come. Kirara told me of you first encounter with him." Kambei said

Katsushiro sighed. "He was far beyond skilled. I trained hard and gave my all in our fight but to him it was only a warm up."

"Just because he was more skill doesn't mean you are weak."

"I'm not saying that. Since I started my journey, I've encountered many samurai bandits. Some I've in capitated and some I've killed. I've tried to remain calm, but just like six years ago, I still have that same feeling before I kill. I want to make sure I will become strong so I will never lose again. That's why I decided that when this is over, I will leave the region to train harder."

"What about Kirara?" Kambei asked.

Katsushiro looked down and then closed his eyes. "This whole time since I left Kanna, I've regretted not taking her. But I am reminded that I'm a samurai and with the danger I will face and can't let her fall with me, no matter how much I'm in love with her." He said not knowing she was there.

"Does she know?" Kambei asked

"No, I haven't told her and I do not think I ever will. I'll leave when the battle ends, I'm sure she'll understand."

With that he left. Kirara soon began crying a bit. This was like that feeling six years before. The boy that she rejected has come to be the man she now admires. No…has fallen in love with. Only now she fears they may not be together.

Back with Shino and Rakan, they are both sitting in a field, just talking.

"I wish I'd been born into a samurai's family." Shino said sitting on the grass.

"I know what you mean. I've been lucky. A farmer's life is hard." Rakan said lying down on the field.

"I mean you are a samurai and I will nothing but a farmer's daughter…"

"Hey don't talk like that. You can't think that we'll…"

"But it's true. You've been on so many adventures. You're so brave and you are not afraid of facing death. That's something I'm not. I can never be like you." Shino said sadly as Rakan sat up.

"I'm not that much of a samurai you think I am. The truth is I made up most of my stories." He said catching Shino's attention. "All I do is picking fights with drunken men or low level bandits. The truth is, against real samurai, I'm all talk. But you however, risk your life to come to the city to find us and travel all the way to this Warfield. You are a lot braver than you think."

Shino smiled and grabbed his hands. "Thank you Rakan, you've helped me moretimes than you think. For that I want to stay by your side as you work hard to become a great samurai." She said. Before Rakan could response, he sensed something.

It didn't go unnoticed. Soon all the samurai sensed what was coming and gathered to the wall. It was the Masked Samurai and this time there twice as more as there originally were.

"Looks like you were right. There are more of them now." Shichiroji said

"The results won't change." Kambei said

"I doubt those traps will get them again." Seto said

"Then we'll go for a frontal attack." Gen said

"Will then, let's go." Kambei said as all seven drew out there swords. However Komachi ran towards.

"Wait, I have to give you something."

"Komachi you shouldn't be here." Katsushiro said

"What is that?" Rakan asked.

She unfolded it and it was a flag with seven circles and a character that means rice patties.

"It's a flag. You made this." Shichiroji said

"Yep, just like the last one, only this time we have seven circles since all of you are real samurai."

"Looks great. We have our own" Gen said

"Hey Seto can you carry it?" She said as she gave it to him.

Seto took the flag and tied it to a pole. The flag then began to wave around.

"Everyone ready?" Kambei said as they all nodded.

"Now let's go"

_To Be Continued…_

_**A/N: there you go like I said the story on hiatus. Just until I finish reviewing for the finals and then take it. You can look forward to it in two to three weeks. Next time it's going to be second battle and now the capital is rebuilt. Can they stand up to it again? Also you should know that in the original Seven Samurai (The movie the anime is based on) it was Katsushiro and Shino that were in love and that little scene between her and Rakan is based on it. Please review. **_


End file.
